


The Power of the Alpha

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Perfect Match Omegaverse [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, BDSM, Come as Lube, Come play, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Frotting, Genderqueer, Hard Stops, Harems, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omegaverse, Oral, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Prostate Milking, Puppy Play, Rape Fantasy, Virgin!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade runs the largest pack in London, and is also one of the few pack Alphas to still employ a harem. When a scarred John Watson returns from Afghanistan, he is rejected by pack after pack until one of Lestrade’s own concubines convinces him to give John a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_rae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_rae/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got most- but not all- of my Puppy Play inspiration and information from this website. If you visit it please be respectful. http://www.siriuspup.net/

“I’m sorry, John,” Mike Stamford sighed, “It’s just so difficult to find a deviant a pack. Perhaps you could hide what you are?”

“Not possible,” John replied, “Not anymore. I’m not going to be something I’m not anymore.” _Except for that tiny little part about it being complete bollocks. Still, the lie I’ve told you is better than the truth._

“John,” Mike sighed again, “Let me level with you. No one wants an Alpha with Beta tendencies and a gimpy leg. No one. Is your therapy working out?”

“My therapist suggests I join a pack and write a blog. How do _you_ think it’s working out?” John asked in frustration.

“Oh, you’re writing a blog? Fantastic. What’s the address, I’ll follow it,” Mike smiled warmly.

John did his best not to bite the man’s head off. First because it would blow his cover as that was clearly Alpha behavior, and second because he didn’t deserve it.

“I haven’t started it. I don’t feel like posting what’s been going on in my life for all the damn world to see. Can you just imagine reading that?”

John took on a sarcastic tone and read an imaginary excerpt:

_“Dear Diary,_

_After getting tossed out of the war and removed from the men and women I gave my heart and soul to, I decided not to lie about my gender identity anymore. To date I’ve been rejected by seven local packs! I’m so totally stoked! Perhaps tomorrow I’ll be ridiculed by another presumptuous Alpha… or even have tomatoes tossed at me in the streets!_

_Forever Yours, Johnny.”_

Mike sighed again and John mildly worried about his oxygen absorbtion as the man sat back to stare sadly into his cup.

“There are no packs more I have contact with now, John. You’ll have to find another Beta to introduce you.”

“That’s it?” John asked, feeling his stomach drop.

“The only pack left is mine,” Mike shrugged, “And they aren’t accepting applications from Alphas. They’re the largest pack in all of London, and they’re _mostly_ Alphas.”

“But I’m not an Alpha,” John argued, “I’m a Beta.”

“You’re a Beta trapped in an Alpha’s body, John. There’s a big difference.”

John scowled, “Not to _me_ there isn’t.”

_Lies, lies, lies._

“To the world, there is. Besides, Lestrade has the most grueling and frustrating entrance test I’ve ever heard of. It’s downright cruel.”

“I invaded Afghanistan, how bad could it be?” John laughed bitterly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

John limped into the office in Scotland Yard, distinctly aware that he had a total of ten minutes to prove his worth to a very busy D.I. who was going to use part of that ten minutes giving him a test of some sort. The man didn’t _want_ an Alpha, or even a Beta. He _needed_ Omegas, but if John could show him that he could be a good submissive perhaps the man would let him in just to have someone to Dom. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t used to that shit from the army.

Given the low rate of Omegas in the Alpha’s pack, he didn’t expect to walk into the room and smell one. It went straight to his… brain. That was it. No twitch from his cock, no tightening of his testicles, no arching of his back as his body prepared itself for mating. Not a damn thing except a twitch of his nose and his brain uselessly pointing out _Omega_ in a bored voice.

Speaking of bored voices.

“Dull,” The stunningly attractive male Omega voiced, “Here I thought we’d get to see a deviation. He’s _lying_ about it. This isn’t an Alpha who thinks of himself as a Beta, this is an Alpha with mental trauma, likely PTSD, from being injured while serving as a doctor in the armed forces. Afghanistan or Iraq?”

“S-sorry?” John asked, horror stirring in his belly as Mike gave him an angry look when his lie was exposed.

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” The Omega repeated, his tone frustrated.

“Afghanistan, but how could you know…?”

“PTSD then, but no trauma to his leg- that’s psychosomatic. Where was it? Somewhere in your upper body?”

“Shoulder, but how…?”

“As I said, the limp is psychosomatic, his therapist thinks as much but is going the wrong way round to cure him. He has ED, which is why he’s trying to sell you this bollocks lie about being a Beta in his mind. That last bit is _also_ psychosomatic, but he’s keeping it a tight secret, possibly from his therapist as well?”

The sentence ended in a question and John nodded mutely. He could _feel_ all the color had drained from his face. The Alpha in the room, a handsome grey haired man with rather expressive eyes, was giving him a pitying look as he leaned back in his chair. The Omega was pacing behind him looking as if he’d rather be anywhere else doing something exciting- quite possibly solving world hunger or ending the war if his quick mind were to be considered.

“He’d be useless in your harem,” The Omega continued, “But not useless as a pack member if his limp can be cured. He’s strong, has high moral standards- despite his fib- and is generally a loyal and caring person.”

That last bit was said in a tone of disgust, but John muttered a thank you anyway.

“Pardon?” The Omega asked, his pacing grinding to a halt as if John had just sworn vehemently.

“I said ‘thank you’. Most people don’t notice the good traits in an Alpha, they just assume we’re all brutes.”

“You are all brutes,” The Omega replied, waving his hand dismissively, “What is your point?”

“That it was nice you noticed the good bits,” John shrugged.

“Most people don’t _thank_ me,”The Omega snapped.

“Oh, are you the test, then? I can see why; you’re brilliant. I suppose I’ve failed though, so I’ll just see myself out. I apologize for wasting your time,” John gave the Alpha a small bow, gave Mike a guilty look and muttered an apology, and then turned to flee.

“What, really? What did he just say?” The Alpha- Lestrade- asked in shock.

“Stop! Wait!” The Omega called out.

John was limping as fast as he could towards the lifts, his face flushed with shame, but the Omega was hot on his tail and the pack Alpha not far behind that.

“Sherlock!” Lestrade shouted, “What have I told you about approaching strange Alphas you’ve just insulted! Damn it! Somebody cut him off!”

Three Alphas got in their way, two cut off John and one stopped Sherlock from chasing after him. John turned sharply, putting the two Alphas at his back, and faced the real danger- the Omega, the Alpha guarding him, and his pack Alpha angrily bearing down on them both. He gave the Omega a raised eyebrow and he cocked his head, eyes dancing merrily as though he’d just gotten a present. Lestrade stepped carefully between them.

“Remind me to punish you later,” Lestrade growled, “You. Did you _compliment_ him back there? Without sarcasm?” The DI asked.

“Yes,” John replied in confusion, “It was rather impressive, honestly. I’ve no idea how he figured all that out.”

“I got your military history from your stance, your gender identity from the way you appraised me when you entered the room, your ED from the scent of semen in your trousers from your constantly draining testicles, your psychosomatic status from the way you stood as if you’d forgotten you were injured, and the fact you’re a surgeon from the stitch on your jacket.”

John gaped for a moment, “Now you’ve explained it, it makes so much sense but I don’t think I could do the reverse.”

“That’s not what people usually say,” The Omega stated.

John decided he was allowed to address him since he already had and the Omega kept speaking to him.

“What do they usually say?” John asked.

“Piss off,” Sherlock supplied.

“Sounds reasonable if you ‘test’ them all. Mike said it was cruel, and he wasn’t joking.”

“You _lied_ to me!” Mike supplied, having caught up with them.

“Yes. Sorry,” John replied, “I thought it better than the truth.”

“Your issues are mental,” Sherlock replied, “You aren’t incurable. Just now you walked with barely any aid, fast enough that I had to _hurry_ to catch you up.”

John laughed miserably, “Nobody treats an Alpha with ED. We’re tossed out like we’re meant to be. I’ve lost my drive, and not just my sex drive; I’ve lost my _power_.”

“Clearly,” Lestrade laughed, “If _he_ can’t even piss you off.”

“I play the violin,” Sherlock stated, a half-grin on his face.

“Sorry?” John asked.

“I play the violin, sometimes I don’t talk for days. Would that bother you? Flatmates should know the worst about each other.”

“Flatmates?” John and Mike both stammered.

“Sherlock,” Lestrade sighed, “I realize as an Omega you’ve a right to invite Alphas in, but you’re _unsupervised_ \- per _your_ request Mr. ‘Not Domestic’. You can’t have him move in with you unless you’re planning on leaving my harem and taking him as a mate.”

“I don’t intend to breed with him, but you’re right: it _is_ my right to extend an invitation to Alphas. And Betas, for that matter. I want him as my Beta. I want him in your _harem_. If he’s in your harem then there isn’t an issue of us living together.”

“Sherlock, I know I give you a _lot_ of leeway, but it’s my choice to accept someone into the pack or not. If you take him as your Beta- or whatever odd use you have for him- you’ll be out of the pack. I’m not taking another Alpha on, especially not a defective one… no offense.”

“None taken,” John shrugged, “See? No anger anymore.”

“You were complacent before hand,” Sherlock snorted, “That’s how you convinced Mike you were a gender deviant. It wasn’t a shock to him because you already didn’t display high Alpha tendencies.”

“Then how did you know I was lying?”

“I told you. You still carry yourself as an Alpha,” Sherlock replied, his voice turning heated as he took two steps closer, “Despite the limp, despite the bruised ego, despite the cane.”

John felt his chin rise, his eyes narrow, and his pride show: _breeding class_.

Then it was gone, because he couldn’t _breed_ anymore, and his chin dropped again.

“You see?” Sherlock asked, his tone breathless, “There it was again. _Alpha_.”

The last word was spoken nearly as a whisper and Lestrade’s eyes widened, “You’re _attracted_ to him? You’re not attracted to anyone! You’ve been in my harem for six years and you’ve still got your bloody hymen!”

John gaped. Sherlock rolled his eyes. Lestrade looked furious.

“Take him into your harem and it won’t be an issue. I can cure him in a week,” Sherlock stated firmly, “Perhaps I’ll finally breed for you, Lestrade.”

No one spoke, everyone looking at John instead as though he’d just produced a miracle out of his arse. John blinked back at them in confusion. How could an Omega in a harem still have a _hymen_? Had he never been knotted?

“How… how on earth…” John clicked his mouth shut. It wasn’t his place to question, but Sherlock decided he would get an answer anyway.

“I’ve still a right to say ‘no’, haven’t I?” The Omega demanded of John, “Despite being handed off to my irritating brother’s Alpha?”

“Oh, yes,” John stammered, “Yes, of course. Every Omega does, haven’t they? Even in… your situation.” _Oh, so that’s it. He’s pissed because he inherited his brother’s mate. I imagine that can’t be fun. So he’s rebelling by refusing to mate._

“So, you’ve a sibling, too. Interesting,” Sherlock spouted off, deducing something from him once more, “One who you don’t get on with, or you’d be applying to enter that pack and would be accepted despite deviation or disability… unless your sibling is a deviant? Is that where you got the idea from?”

John winced, “She’s gay. Married to another Omega. That’s not my issue with her though, it’s the…”

“Drinking,” Sherlock stated, “She gave you that phone you had out earlier, didn’t she?”

John gaped and just barely resisted the urge to clap, “Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant! How did you get that, then?”

Sherlock held out his hand and John passed his phone to Lestrade, who passed it to Sherlock with a curious look on his face. Oddly enough, the curious look was for _John_ and not the Omega performing feats of magnificence in front of him.

“I noticed it when you had it out a moment ago to check the time,” Sherlock started off, speaking rather fast, “This is a very expensive phone, but you’re sleeping on an uncomfortable mattress- likely at a bedsit since you’ve been home from Afghanistan too long to still be in a hotel- so you’d not waste money on a pricy phone while in pain. So someone gave it to you, but you see these marks? Scuffling about to plug it in- you never see a sober man’s phone with those marks, never see a drunk’s without it. A moment ago you gave me a look that stated you understood the sibling rivalry aspect, but you’re not going to your sibling for help. You’d not still feel that way if he or she were dead- people are sentimental that way- so clearly your sibling is alive and estranged.”

“Amazing,” John grinned.

“You know what? Okay. You’re in the pack _if_ ,” Lestrade stated firmly, pointing back and forth from John to Sherlock, “ _If_ you can tolerate Sherlock for that week he mentioned. Hell, if nothing he’ll cure you of that limp. One week with him and you’ll be running out of Baker Street, leaving your possessions behind… including that cane. You make it I’ll let you in the pack, but _not_ in my harem. I’m serious about that; I’ve no use for an Alpha, or Beta, or whatever you are. I’ll make an exception for Sherlock- _again_ \- and let you live with him. For now. _No sex._ Either he’ll fix you and you’ll bed him properly- the both of you leaving my pack- you’ll scarper, or I’ll end up putting up with you the way I do _him_.”

Lestrade turned sharply and ordered everyone back to work as he strode quickly to his office. John stared in confusion at the man who had just gotten him halfway into a pack and received a smile and a wink for his efforts.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Will you be needing two bedrooms?” Mrs. Hudson- an older Omega past her prime- asked as John lowered his suitcase to the floor.

John opened his mouth to inform her that _of course_ they’d need two, but Sherlock beat him to it with a denial.

“Sherlock,” John argued, “I can’t sleep in your bed.”

“I thought you were posing as a Beta? In that case it’s completely copasetic. Betas who are attached to harem Omegas often share a bed with them to keep them from being lonely when the pack Alpha is away with others.”

“But we both know I’m _not_ ,” John argued, “Not a Beta, not even mentally a Beta, and not in the harem! And why would you want to share a bed with someone you just met anyway?”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Mrs. Hudson cut in, “We’ve got all sorts here. Mrs. Turner’s got married ones.”

John blinked after her in confusion.

“Married Alphas,” Sherlock snickered, “Lestrade’s pack is full of… unique people. They take up the whole block, the fancy house on the end is Lestrade’s.”

“Isn’t that illegal?” John asked in alarm, “And _dangerous_?”

There were laws against Alphas so much as dating due to the risk of death should one lose control and penetrate the other with their overlarge phallus, but there were many who risked it for love and sank their teeth into another Alpha. In general the government didn’t interfere until someone got hurt, preferring to use them as an example rather than arrest people who were in love and separate them; a tactic that always resulted in anger from the masses.

“They’ve managed,” Sherlock shrugged, “And Lestrade is surrounded by more Alphas than Omegas or Betas. He’s spent many a night with an Alpha with no harm done.”

“That’s… interesting… so why was I so peculiar then?”

“Frankly you _not_ being a gender deviant was what got him uninterested in you. He could use more Betas.”

John snorted in amusement, “Great. So me being _ordinary_ bizarre was the problem. Fantastic.”

Sherlock smiled and opened his mouth to reply, but John hurried out the door after Mrs. Hudson to demand the other bedroom. Sherlock scowled but didn’t argue. John wasn’t going to be walked all over by the Omega, even if he _was_ broken. When he found out the second bedroom was on the third floor he stared up at it miserably and wondered if this odd set-up was worth it, but he’d already left his bedsit.

A tap on his shoulder caught his attention and he turned sharply to find Lestrade standing behind him.

“My scents all over this block, so you’ll not notice me coming up. I’ve got keys to every flat and room in it. I’ll respect your privacy, though. How’s Sherlock treating you so far?”

“Ummm, like a carpet?”

Lestrade snorted, “Sounds about right. He’s a bastard, but I love his brother like mad and I promised I’d look out for him. You seem a good sort and you don’t set off my instincts in the wrong way. Sherlock has decided you’re special; I don’t understand it, frankly, but he can tell a good man from a bad in an instant and I trust the wanker. You can muscle him out of the lower bedroom if you like. I won’t interfere.”

“No, it’s been his room. I won’t take it… though that is tempting.”

Lestrade snorted, “Listen, I doubt he’s done the proper thing and told you his limits so I’ll give it a go. His soft stop is discipline- bring him to me or ask him for consent first- and his hard stop is sex with an Alpha. Of course, he’s _my_ Omega so you needn’t worry about the latter anyway.”

“Okay, look,” John turned, “I wasn’t going to bring it up, and I know it’s not my place, but what the honest fuck? How does an _Omega_ have discipline and breeding as _any_ kind of stop? Especially one in a harem with the pack fucking _Alpha?_ Sorry. I am _so_ sorry, it’s just this damn situation has got me all…”

“ _Relax_ ,” Lestrade insisted, his hand on John’s neck causing him to relax quite suddenly, “Easy, John. Look, you’ve been out of a pack for how long?”

_Woah_ , John thought, _That was unexpected. He just calmed me with a look and a touch?_

“I’ve always had my regimen as a pack until I was discharged,” John replied with a shrug, stepping out of the too-familiar touch, “I joined the army the second I emerged and my father was a bastard so…”

“Bloody hell, Army’s been your only pack?” Lestrade nodded, “Omegas are complicated creatures. You’ve not spent a lot of time around or… _with_ them?”

“I’ve been with, yeah, but not in a bit. I had leave a few times… looked for a mate. We’re encouraged to, you know.”

Omegas weren’t allowed to join up if they were still fertile, so unless they donated their eggs or went barren at a young age there were so few Omegas in the army it was practically unheard of.

“Yeah, sure. Probably one in a harem is different than you’d find on the pull, though. They’re all competing for my attention. Normally there’s a balancing feature, the same amount of Betas to make sure they don’t feel neglected. I’ve only one Beta in my harem- Dimmock- and four Omegas. I tried to bring Mike into my harem, but the bite didn’t take. He’s too close to another Alpha in our pack. One of the Omegas is Sherlock’s brother- the pack Omega and my husband- and the two of them are like oil and water. The third is Philip Anderson- who Sherlock hates- and the fourth is poor Molly Hooper who went barren young and fancies _Sherlock_ for some inexplicable reason. Now as pack Alpha I can choose to breed my harem or hand them off to other Alphas as rewards, but I _cannot_ violate their rights. Sherlock’s got limits that I don’t like, but he’s got a right to _make_ those limits. When he’s out of line I do discipline him, but he’s so damn smart that he’s indispensible to me so he gets away with fuck all.”

John nodded, “I can see how that would happen.”

_How weak is this pack Alpha_? John wondered to himself, _He’s got a gigantic pack, but he can’t manage his harem? What is this pack Omega like? I know traditionally the mate of the pack Alpha is basically in charge of the households of all the other breeding Omegas, but most don’t adhere to that sort of thing anymore. And Sherlock’s a harem member but lives away from his Master? Yet he calms me so easily. What is this shit?_

“Look, I’ve got a serial killer to catch,” Lestrade sighed, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Lestrade turned and headed into the den where Sherlock was fiddling about with some papers. John stood in the doorway listening to them banter as Lestrade tried to convince him to go along. Apparently he didn’t want to work with Anderson on the case.

“Well, he’s forensics, Sherlock,” Lestrade huffed, “Will you come or not?”

“Yes, I’ll be there,” Sherlock sighed, “But I want my new Beta there.”

“What me?” John asked in surprise when they both glanced his way.

“Yes, you,” Sherlock scoffed, “You’re an experienced doctor. You’ll do Anderson’s job. Mrs. Hudson, I’ll be out late, have dinner ready for me.”

“Not your Beta!” Mrs. Hudson called back.

“Something cold will do,” Sherlock replied.

Lestrade threw up his arms in frustration, “Fine! Bring him along then. Don’t get in the way!”

This last sentence was thrown at John before they descended the stairs and Sherlock and John hopped in a cab while Lestrade got back in his black and white.

“Why aren’t we taking the free ride?” John asked.

“I hate police cars. Bad memories.”

“Ah, right,” John worried.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Sherlock smirked.

“Right.”

“You’re regretting this?”

“A bit, yeah. Are packs always like this? This… messy?”

“All relationships are messy, that’s why I usually avoid them. My family couldn’t get me to mate with anyone so they handed me off to my brother’s Alpha. I hate the whole thing, frankly.”

“I can see why, but then why not just find another Alpha for yourself? You _can_ leave a harem, can’t you?”

“I suppose, but I haven’t found an Alpha willing to take me up. I’m a bit difficult to get on with. Most people hate me on sight.”

Sherlock’s grin showed that he found that last bit more amusing than problematic and John worried a bit further. They reached the crime scene and John followed Sherlock past a sneering female Alpha and up to an Omega who gave him a caustic glare.

“Don’t damage my crime scene,” The Omega growled.

“Anderson, I see you’re just back from a ‘conference’,” Sherlock chirped, putting the word in air quotes.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I _was_ at a conference. I just got back this morning. Greg likely told you that so don’t go pretending you’ve figured it out on your own!”

“No, Sally’s deodorant told me that,” Sherlock replied, his tone amused.

“Sally’s deodorant?” Anderson asked, glancing at the Alpha as she headed over with a worried look on her face.

“It’s for Alphas,” Sherlock grinned.

“Of course it’s for Alphas,” Sally laughed, “ _I’m_ wearing it.”

“Yes, but so is my dear harem mate here,” Sherlock grinned at Anderson.

The two exchanged horrified glances and started protesting.

“Sergeant Donovan needed me to sign off on a forensic report, and with me away…” Anderson stammered.

“I just met him at a diner is all, and he had run out, and I always carry mine so…” Donovan continued.

“Yes, I’m sure, and the benches must have been terribly hard, judging by the way he’s favoring his bottom,” Sherlock breezed passed the horrified pair.

“He won’t care,” Sherlock whispered, referring to Lestrade, “He’s had Sally breed Anderson more than once. Anderson and Sally share custody of the children so their dalliances are basically accepted. Lestrade is aware of it and pretends he’s not so they can continue to flirt with danger or some other rot. All his Omegas beside myself live with Lestrade. He lends out Anderson to other Alphas sometimes, but usually outside of Heat. He’s only had offspring with Donovan, and Lestrade has only had offspring with my _darling_ brother.”

John grinned. He was beginning to see how Lestrade worked his pack a bit and it was rather sweet; he postured about but made sure they were all happy. Perhaps it wasn’t as haphazard as he’d thought.

“Why not just give Anderson to her?” John asked.

“There are too many Alphas and not enough Omegas. His pack would revolt if only one or two of them got an Omega. This way he can hand out favors by sharing his Omegas while those without expand his pack by finding Omegas to marry outside it. Molly never goes on Heat so she’s passed around like candy while Anderson’s a special prize. They’re both fine with it, apparently. Mycroft is for Lestrade’s cock only.”

“And then there’s you,” John nodded, “Who won’t breed at all.”

Sherlock smirked at him as they reached the top landing and were told to put on suits before heading into the crime scene itself. Sherlock ignored the order and Lestrade didn’t even blink at his disobedience. They headed in and John lowered himself painfully to the floor to look at the victim.

“Omega,” John sighed, “Fucking tragic, that.”

“All the victims have been Omegas. They were staged to look like suicides, but I corrected the police on that oversight.”

“Poisoning,” John decided, “She asphyxiated. Poor thing.”

John’s instincts were making him tense. He couldn’t be near a sick Omega without feeling an instinctive need to heal them, or a dead Omega without feeling responsible. Lestrade gave his arm a supportive squeeze on the way out and they shared a knowing glance. Sherlock, however, was taking off at a stupendous pace, shouting about a missing suitcase, so John hurried after him… only to lose him when he got downstairs.

“He’s left you behind,” Sally Donovan- the sneering Alpha from before- intoned in a mocking voice, “He does that.”

“Right… so, is there somewhere I can hail a cab?” John motioned to his leg.

“Well just… try the main road,” She replied, giving him a pitying glance, “And if you’re smart you’ll leave Baker Street.”

“Sorry?” John asked, turning sharply.

“There’s a _reason_ I’m not in Lestrade’s harem, despite the fact he’s willing to accept Alphas,” Donovan stated, “It’s not healthy. The whole thing. He’s a powerful Alpha, but you wouldn’t know it by how he runs things. He doesn’t even _try_. And Sherlock Holmes? You mark my words, some day we’ll be standing around a body, and Sherlock Holmes will have put it there.”

“Really?” John asked, “Why’s that?”

“Because he’s a psychopath, and psychopaths get bored. Trust me on this. You don’t want in the harem, not even to get some Omega tail. Try something safe.”

“What, like buggering one of his harem members behind his back?”

Donovan scowled and John turned sharply to limp off with what little of his dignity remained. As he was walking a phone went off. He ignored it, but got suspicious when another and another did so until he finally answered the last one.

“Doctor Watson,” The aristocratic voice spoke through the phone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Here until the next scene is the same so I skipped it for sanity’s sake. Also, Mycroft hid his Omega scent from John using oils, so he doesn’t find out he’s an Omega until later.

XXXXXXXXXX

John nearly went into the wrong damn building. Nearly, but then he caught the Omega’s scent- his biology already memorizing it in hopes of him being a potential mate- and he turned to the correct path and chased the Omega down. When he got to the door of the room they were locked in he paused, sniffing the air and peering in through the fogged glass. He could just make out Sherlock sitting across from the murdering cabby. Sadly, the man would see him immediately if he came in this way. They began to move around and John saw his chance, bursting through the door and tackling the man to the ground. Instinctively he snapped the man’s neck before charging at a stunned Sherlock and slapping the pill out of his hand.

John didn’t question his instincts; he’d never had a cause to in his entire life. So when his instincts screamed at him to punish Sherlock he obeyed them. He grabbed the lithe Omega, planted a foot on a desk, and tossed the stubborn creature over his raised leg. He brought his hand down over his arse until he was howling in pain- an act that took over a hundred strikes to his sit spots- and then dragged him upright by his hair.

“ **You never, _ever_ risk your life** , do you understand me?” John demanded angrily.

“Y-yes, yes, of course,” Sherlock gasped, tears flowing down his cheeks.

He was shaking.

Shit.

Sherlock had discipline as a soft stop and John hadn’t gotten his consent.

_Shit!_

John sat himself down on the desk and pulled Sherlock into his arms, stroking his hair and comforting the trembling Omega.

“Hush, it’s okay. Hush. Do you need a shot?” John asked, worried he’d sent the poor thing into subdrop.

“N-no,” Sherlock gasped through his sobs, “It’s just been so long since I was disciplined. _Gods_ …”

“I’m sorry. I was told it was a stop for you. I shouldn’t have done that. Do you need me to call Lestrade?”

Sherlock nodded against his shoulder and John reached for his mobile before swearing softly. He petted the curls gently and asked Sherlock for his mobile.

“I haven’t got his number yet,” John informed him. _Not that I ever will now. I’ll be lucky not to get jail time._

John dialed the number and put it to his ear. When Lestrade answered his voice was so full of Dom strength that John’s legs crumpled and the two of them ended up in a pile on the floor.

“ **Where the fuck are you?!** ” Lestrade snarled, his voice deceptively soft despite the strength.

“Bloody hell, you are strong,” John gasped, and rattled out the address, “I Dom’d him. I’m sorry. I punished him, too.”

“You punished… **_put him on the phone!_** ”

John pushed the phone against Sherlock’s ear, hoping his pack Alpha’s voice would comfort the Omega some. It worked. His trembling stopped and he sighed as he sank against John’s side more completely. John continued to hold him tightly, relishing what was likely his last chance to hold an Omega before he went to jail for a _very_ long time.

“No,” Sherlock stated, then repeated that negative three more times before continuing to speak with a steadier voice, “I know. I know. I wanted… I just… Please I… _Greg_. _Listen_. He saved my life. I’d have taken the pill otherwise. I think I had the right one, but I can’t be sure. I want it tested and… yes… sure… no… okay.”

There was silence for a moment and then Sherlock passed the phone back to John.

“You don’t leave his side. Not for an instant. I’m on my way. Remember the rules, and by gods this time _you follow them_.”

John adjusted their position to a more comfortable one and drew the Omega closer, stroking his beautiful curls while making soothing rumbling noises in his chest. The Omega sighed in contentment and nuzzled John’s neck, right over his mating gland. The sensation went straight to his cock and John gasped as his member swelled a bit in his trousers. John shivered. It had been so long, so _very_ long since he’d even had a partial erection. His body was still working, so he was making semen at an Alphas usual rate. That had required him to wear a pad much as Omega’s did to absorb their lubrication as his cock had taken to leaking the semen it couldn’t expel through intercourse, masturbation, or nocturnal emissions. It was humiliating as everyone around him could smell it- the pads were designed to hold back Omega scent and didn’t have the right chemicals to block Alpha pheromones.

Speaking of pheromones… an Omega in such a dangerous situation would likely go on Mock Heat in order to seduce an Alpha into rescuing him.

“How bad off are you, Sherlock? Hm? Be honest with me. Mock Heat?”

“I think I can feel it coming on.”

“From… from him or from me?” John asked, guilt wilting his arousal.

“Probably from the Omega oils I sniffed before coming in here.”

“You… _what_?” John asked.

“I sniffed at some Omega Heat oils before coming in to start up a Mock Heat.”

“What on earth for?!”

“In order to ensure I went on Mock Heat even if our killer wasn’t threatening enough for me, which he wasn’t. Typical.”

“Why exactly would you _want_ to go on Mock Heat?”

Sherlock lifted his head and smiled up into John’s eyes, “To bring you into the harem, of course.”

“He doesn’t _want_ me in the harem he…”

Their conversation was ended by a shiver running through Sherlock’s body. John watched in amazement as his pupils dilated, a flush crept up his body, his breath sped up, and a small whine left his throat.

“John,” Sherlock breathed, and John felt himself swell a bit again.

Not enough to penetrate him, and his knot wasn’t even _twitching;_ not that he was allowed to in the first place.

“I can’t… I’m not able to… I’ll call Lestrade again, tell him to bring that Beta you use…”

“You’re my Beta now,” Sherlock panted, “Help me, John. Please, help me! It _hurts!”_

John had him on his back in an instant, tugging his trousers and pants off before pressing his legs apart. He stroked a finger along his cleft and found Sherlock sopping wet already. He pressed inside gently, slowly adding fingers until he could get his hand inside the whimpering Omega. Once he did he gasped at the feel of his hymen just grazing his fingers, deep inside the Omega’s body. It partially covered the vaginal opening deep inside of the Omega’s entrance, which could only be reached with an Alpha’s longer cock. John could technically rupture it by fisting him, but had no reason to do so. Clearly the previous Beta who had serviced Sherlock had felt the same since it was still there.

John curled his fingers and began to pump his fist against the Omega’s prostate while lapping at his weeping cock. Sherlock cried out and came fast and hard, his body arching as pleasure shivered through it. A second orgasm was fast on the heels of the first and then he went happily limp.

“You’re so sensitive,” John breathed, “Like a virgin.”

“Technically I am one,” Sherlock replied softly, and then drifted off as his body enforced his need to sleep through Heat.

John slid his hand free and shamelessly licked at the lubricant remaining there.

_Gods,_ John thought, _I might never experience this again and I can’t even properly_ mount _him._

Lestrade came through the door then, his face flushed with rage, and John was on his feet in an instant.

“I haven’t mounted him, haven’t marked him. He was in pain, so I serviced him like a Beta would. _Only_ like a Beta would. I know I shouldn’t have puni…”

John’s words were cut off by Lestrade dragging him into a passionate kiss. John sagged against him. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in a way that wasn’t strictly clinical that he wasn’t prepared for something as intimate as the drag of another man’s lips against his, and especially not for the press of a tongue. He allowed it entry with a soft moan and found himself battling for dominance in a kiss he’d never have asked for in his life. His fingers were dragging through the grey hair, scratching his scalp, while the other Alpha mangled his clothes by grabbing at his hips and sides.

The kiss broke and John stared up at him in confusion.

“You wonderful thing,” Lestrade panted, “You kept him _safe_. You got through to him. He _wanted_ you to discipline him. He said as much on the phone. Do you know what he means to me?”

John shook his head in confusion and Lestrade dragged his head to the side by his hair. John expected a subdual mark, a welcome into the pack. What he _didn’t_ expect was to feel teeth pierce his mating gland. John cried out at the pain, his body arching as his cock swelled in his trousers. He rutted helplessly against the Alpha in search of friction. Lestrade lathed the mark with his tongue to spread the pheromones around and then leaned back to sniff it to check for a scent change; it must have happened because he let out a grunt of approval.

_Oh my god. I’m mated to an Alpha. How is that even… it isn’t_ legal _let alone possible… is it?_

“You’re in my pack. You’re in my harem. You protect him, discipline him, keep him _happy,_ and I’ll keep you knee deep in whatever the fuck you want for the rest of your natural _life_.”

John nodded, head spinning from the odd sensations flowing through him. A growl rolled up in his throat; instinctively challenging Lestrade. The pack Alpha responded by jerking his head to the other side and sucking a subdual mark into the opposite side of his neck. John sank against him with a sigh of relief, content with this man as his pack Alpha and harem mate. This Alpha _was_ powerful- alarmingly so. No wonder he wasn’t intimidated by having so many Alphas in his pack, or even one in his harem. That he’d let Sherlock walk all over him was clearly for the Omega’s benefit, and he hadn’t hesitated to find a different solution when presented with it in the form of one John Watson.

“Dimmock,” Lestrade ordered, tucking John against his neck, “Take Sherlock home and service his needy arse.”

John opened his mouth to protest, but then clicked it shut again. Dimmock had been servicing Sherlock; John had no right to step in even if Sherlock _had_ called him his Beta. Especially now John was rock hard in his trousers and ready to _breed_ him, an action Sherlock specifically refused to allow to an Alpha. John watched Dimmock haul the Omega over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and wondered miserably if the man would use his fist or his cock. Likely both since a Beta cock wouldn’t even rupture his pretty little hymen. _Lucky bastard._

“A Service Top again?” Donovan complained, “You let me at him and he’ll take _my_ cock!”

“Sherlock’s got that as a limit, Sally,” Lestrade growled, ”And you’ll respect it or I’ll sic his brother on you. Frankly you’re going the right way for a smacked bottom. Come on John; let’s get you situated. You’ll stay with me until Sherlock’s Heat is over. It’s close enough to his proper heat that he might roll right into it, if not you can go home tonight. Look at that, no limp! Bless that madman.”

They walked out to Lestrade’s car, John’s cock aching in his trousers as he made every attempt to stand upright and keep moving rather than hump the nearest wall until he came. They stepped out and passed the black and whites, the wagon loading the corpse, and a group of rubber neckers. Instead they approached a black sedan and John felt his hackles rise as he saw the bloke from the factory that had taunted him about Sherlock.

“He’ll need a Service Bottom,” the brolly holder intoned, and John stopped and growled at him.

“Him. That’s the man. He’s trying to _spy_ on Sherlock. Says he’s his enemy!”

“Yeah, he does that,” Lestrade chuckled, “John, Mycroft Holmes; Mycroft Holmes, John Watson.”

“You’re… his brother?”

“And your pack Omega, so I’d stop posturing if I were you. I don’t Service anyone besides my mate, so we’ll have to send you off to Molly… seeing as how my charming Husband has decided to send Sherlock off with a Service Top _again_.”

“Relax, Myc, Sherlock hasn’t agreed to drop his stop about breeding.”

“My brother,” Mycroft snarled, “needs to be _bred_ , not _coddled_.”

“You’ll mind your tone or I’ll punish you,” Lestrade stated firmly, “He’s got a right to say no.”

“And he’ll keep saying it if you let him! It isn’t _healthy_ and it’s upsetting Mummy!”

“Your mummy isn’t my concern,” Lestrade growled, “Sherlock will accept an Alpha cock when he’s ready and no sooner. You might rule this country but you don’t rule me, no matter how damn sweet your arse is. In the car. Now.”

The last order was to both of them and they obeyed without needing to be dom’d, sliding into their seats. John hissed in agony as his pants tightened around his aching cock and _very_ swollen bollocks.

“John, the seats are coated,” Lestrade informed him, “Go on, love. I’ll help you.”

John didn’t hesitate. He tugged his trousers open, pulled his pants down, and gripped his knot while stroking his cock only to hiss in pain at the oversensitive flesh. He reached down lower to massage his swollen bollocks instead, noting that this was possibly the worst case of blue balls he’d ever seen.

“That looks agonizing,” Mycroft stated.

“Helpful,” Lestrade snorted, “Do me a favor, Myc, and finger yourself till you’re aroused. He’ll need the scent. Let me, John.”

Lestrade knelt between John’s thighs, tugging his clothes the rest of the way off. John stared down at him in confusion.

“You’re the oddest Alpha I’ve ever met,” John panted.

Lestrade grinned, “Why do you think my pack’s the largest in London? I take care of my own- Alpha, Beta, or Omega.”

Mycroft removed his trousers and pants and began to fondle himself, licking a finger and sliding it between his cheeks while giving John a cheeky smirk. Lestrade slid his hands along Mycroft’s arsecheeks and brought his slickened digits back to John’s cock, using Mycroft’s lubricant to ease the way as he glided his hands up and down the aching member. John arched his back and panted, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as his swollen bollocks clenched angrily. He gripped his knot and continued the massage of his testicles, but needed another hand to reach his prostate. Lestrade seemed to instinctively know this and reached one hand down to slide it beneath his tight orbs and against his taint.

John gasped, his hips bucking as his prostate was stimulated externally. It was _painful_. He should probably be at the A &E getting this done properly by a medical professional, but he wouldn’t be allowed the sweet smell of an Omega nearby if that were the case. Besides, he wanted his _pack_ to care for him, not strangers. A glance down showed a supportive smile from between his thighs as warm hands became familiar with his body with the promise of pleasure in the future.

“It’s going to hurt,” John gasped.

“Probably, yeah,” Lestrade nodded, “I can milk you instead? Drain you dry without the clench of an orgasm?”

John’s mind flailed. He hadn’t had an orgasm in _three damn months_. He wanted one, painful or not.

“Just… drain a bit off?”

“You get a safeword with me,” Lestrade replied, “Say red if you want me to stop and I’ll back of. Yellow is slow down, break, or change of plans.”

John’s brain flailed, part insulted at being treated like a sub and part relieved that he had a way out. The average Alpha could produce a cup of semen per ejaculation, adding up to three a day without Heat and nearly a dozen per day while near an Omega in Heat. John was backed up for months, his cock only draining slowly rather than allowing him natural release. He _needed_ to relieve the pressure that was now built to the bursting point since he’d been around Omega Heat hormones.

Lestrade collected more lubricant from his panting Omega and slid a slick finger between John’s cheeks. John gasped, spreading his legs a bit further and sinking down on the seat. John glanced at his pack Omega to find the man fingering himself shamelessly while watching the display. Clearly this was a turn on of his. John focused on watching the Omega pleasure himself to take his mind off of the feel of Lestrade pressing a digit inside of him. He pumped it a moment and then slipped in a second while John resisted the urge to direct him to his prostate. Thankfully, the man knew where it was and chased it down a moment later, causing John to moan helplessly as he began to massage his p-spot.

John watched as semen began to pour out of his cock, not with the force of an orgasm, but with more pulse than the leak he’d been dealing with. It dribbled down his cock and Lestrade happily used it for more lubrication, pumping him a bit more firmly. John’s eyes were rolling in his head, which he threw back against the seat as his body arched of its own accord.

“That’s it, John, let it out. Any better?”

“Hurts,” John gasped, “a b-bit less.”

“Keep on, then?”

“Yeah.”

Beside him the Omega climaxed, groaning as the clear fluid that served as Omega ejaculate splattered across his bespoke shirt. John grunted and his bollocks drew up eagerly, but he had stopped massaging his knot in favor of applying that attention to his bollocks so he couldn’t climax despite the scent of Omega pleasure filling the small compartment.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, yellow. Yellow, I need to come. Now.”

To his shock Lestrade began to thrust his fingers instead of withdrawing them, stroking his cock firmly while John gripped his knot tightly with both hands. He was gasping for it, his body tense to the point of straining muscles, and then he was coming with a pained scream. Tears rolled down his cheeks and a sob tore from his throat. Somewhere in his tortured brain he was glad Sherlock hadn’t seen this, even if he’d be unaware of most of it in the confusion of Heat. Then he was being held as soft kisses were pressed to his cheek and neck. His pack Alpha suckled another subdual mark into him and his pack Omega dried his tears and gently cleaned the mess of come off of his body with a towel. John whimpered and leaned into the comfort before sagging back in relief.

John felt the tone shift and then something soft was being pressed against him. He opened his eyes to find himself with Mycroft in his lap, back to John’s chest, while Lestrade lifted his legs and pressed into him with a possessive growl. John let his eyes fall closed as they took up a steady rhythm against him, his body rocking with them as if to re-discover the movement of sex once more. Mycroft’s full bum was doing the job hands had been before as it rolled against his bollocks and knot. John shivered as another climax ran through him, painting his chest and abdomen, and stroked the Omega’s hip gently with one hand while reaching up with the other to run his fingers through Lestrade’s hair.

“Mycroft,” Lestrade growled, thrusting hard to bury his knot inside the Omega.

“Gregory! Yes!” The Omega cried out, and clawed at his Alphas back, “Someone strike me _now!_ ”

John’s hand came down in a sharp slap at the same moment that Lestrade gave Mycroft’s thigh a tight grip with his nails on the other side. The Omega squirmed and came with a wanton cry. John moaned in pleasure and let himself sink back while the two stilled above him.

“Sorry, you’re a bit pinned,” Lestrade chuckled, and then groaned and rocked a bit as his knot clenched again.

John smiled, stroking them both indiscriminately and without the intention of causing arousal. He was just enjoying the feel of another human being near him. It was positively therapeutic. He could lay there with them forever while they ravaged each other above him.

Sadly, they lay still for only as long as it took for Lestrade’s knot to deflate and then moved away. The car was a mess of come and Omega lubricant, especially once a flow of it spilled down John’s lap from Mycroft’s entrance. He found himself rubbing his hands through the mess on his thighs, wallowing in his pack Alpha’s scent.

_My mate. He’s my mate now. I’m in his harem. I’m one of his catamites._

Lestrade gave him a firm kiss and then urged him to slide back into his ruined clothes while Mycroft did the same.

“Not a sight I want many seeing. Thankfully we have a garage,” Lestrade grinned.

“Thank gods for that,” Mycroft growled, “Otherwise this would be humiliating to the point of inducing suicide.”

They exited the car; the driver remaining behind his tinted glass windows until after they’d all had time to slip into the building. John got a brief glance at the posh surroundings on his way to a large powder room upstairs where he was left to clean up while the happy couple slipped away.

_Catamite. I’m a catamite. Boggling. My parents would freak out. What Alpha is a catamite in this day and age? Not me. You have to have the bollocks to become a captain in the queen’s army, and here I am a catamite! They’d never understand how intense Greg can be… Bloody hell, what have I gotten myself into? Gods, I want to smell him again. Is this what a pack is like? Am I supposed to be longing for him like this?_

John dried off and stepped out of the toilet with the towel around his waist. A glance down the hall showed him one door open so he headed to it and found a set of sleepwear with a note on top of it bearing his name. John checked the clock when he stepped into the room to dress and saw it had been several hours since he’d left Sherlock in Dimmock’s care. He picked up his phone and texted the man, but two minutes of staring at it produced no response so he stepped out to look for his next destination.

A servant came by and nodded to him to follow, leading John downstairs to a den where John saw Mycroft cuddled up against Lestrade’s left side- the place of prestige for a cherished Omega not in service- looking content. They were both wearing very soft looking dressing gowns and sleep pants. Lestrade motioned for him and John sank down on his right to be pulled into a loose embrace, enough to give him comfort but not enough to smother him. John sank against him and smiled at Mycroft who ignored him completely. A young woman with mousy hair walked into the room smelling of sex. She sank down at Lestrade’s sock clad feet and began to rub them. Lestrade sighed happily.

“Sherlock didn’t happen to give you any details about that bloke you offed, did he?” Lestrade asked.

“No, sorry. I can ask him when he’s conscious again.”

“Right. In the mean time I’ll get your statement if you don’t mind? Protecting an Omega basically ensures you’ll be off the hook, but no reason to take risks. I want your fresh recollection.”

“No problem,” John nodded, sitting up as Lestrade moved away.

“Molly, work on John’s feet. He’s got to need it.”

“Yes, Sir,” Molly smiled softly at John and shifted over to do magical things to his sore feet.

“Get his legs, too,” Lestrade ordered, and Molly muttered another affirmative.

Lestrade had fetched a notebook and sat down between his two harem mates once more. He took down everything that John remembered from the moment he walked in and saw Sherlock with the pink suitcase. Once he finished Lestrade put his pad and pen down and settled back again. Anderson walked in then and sank to his knees at Lestrade’s feet, placing his forehead on Lestrade’s knee. The pack Alpha stroked his hair.

“No Donovan tonight?” Lestrade asked.

“She wasn’t thrilled you knew,” Anderson shrugged, “Accused me of telling you.”

“You _should_ have,” Lestrade replied, giving his hair a vengeful tug, “But I knew all along, anyway. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“John,” Lestrade stated softly, “You probably don’t know much about pack harems; they’re not common these days. You are welcome to have sex with anyone within the harem. Outside the harem requires my permission and usually my presence. Mycroft is off limits as that is a hard stop of his. He only watches. Sherlock is an exception because of his rule against breeding-“

Mycroft interrupted them with a snort.

-“but also because even if he gives you his permission, you still need to have mine.”

“Sir?” John asked in surprise.

“I want that damn Omega’s cherry,” Lestrade growled, “He’s been keeping it from me for six fucking years. I’m _owed_ it.”

John nodded, “That’s more than fair. Thank you, Sir.”

Lestrade smiled, “As cute as you trying to sub for me is, you don’t have to call me ‘Sir’. I know you’re an Alpha and I’ll treat you as such- that’s why you aren’t on your knees right now.”

“I appreciate that… Greg.”

Lestrade’s mouth quirked in approval and he turned his head to lazily kiss Mycroft.

“Isn’t my Omega gorgeous?”

“Very,” John replied, recalling that full bum.

“All my Omegas are lovely,” Lestrade sighed, “I didn’t pick them for looks, but there they all are. Beautiful. Philip has the most expressive face. Molly is so kind and tender. Mycroft is brilliant beyond words. Sherlock is simply… stunning.”

“When his mouth is shut,” Anderson replied.

“Oi,” Lestrade grunted, “Let it go. Not here. You see John, once a day my little harem meets and we spend time together. Sometimes we make love, sometimes we watch movies, sometimes we just sit quietly, and sometimes we have ourselves a nice scene. You’ve had scenes before, I assume?”

“Plenty,” John nodded, “Though more often with Betas. I’m a level 7 Sadist.”

“Mm, that’s nice. I’m only a level 6 myself. Molly is a -6, Anderson a -3, Mycroft is my business, and Sherlock is a -9.”

“ _Nine_?!” John asked in shock, “Bloody hell, what do you do with him? String him up by his bollocks and dip him in a pool of piranhas?”

Lestrade and the others laughed and Lestrade gave John a rough one-armed hug, “Come off it, John. He’s got a high pain threshold, but he doesn’t need that level on a regular basis. It takes about a 6 to get him into subspace unless he’s being a real stubborn bastard, then you need to put him under a bit more firmly.”

“So he accepts scenes?” John asked.

“Readily when he’s bored, but don’t bother him if he’s on a case. He’ll turn Sadist on you. Level 9. He’s a bastard and then some. Not a switch, mind you. I did offer him Molly or Dimmock for a scene as a Dom, but he wasn’t interested. He doesn’t fancy topping, just turns into a right arse when he’s pissed off.”

“That doesn’t shock me,” John snickered.

They stayed like that for another hour before Molly started yawning and Lestrade sent them all to bed with tender kisses. John found himself snuggled into the bed he’d found his clothes on, his pack Alpha stroking his hair a moment before shutting out the light and closing the door. John checked his phone in the darkened room and found no response from Sherlock.

He _did_ however, find his phone- which had been in his pocket since his shower- had been programmed with Lestrade’s contact information and a key had been taped to the back of it.

_How the hell_ …?

[CHAPTER 2](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/132705.html)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am using ‘Paul’ as Dimmock’s first name since none is given in the show or on the forums. It is the actor’s first name, if you were wondering.

John spent the next three days with Lestrade and the rest of the harem, transitioning into it comfortably. His biggest issue was the children. Alphas weren’t supposed to go near anyone else’s children if they weren’t biologically related, but being in a harem meant there was a sort of pack link that allowed it. He spent the first two days dodging the running cubs whenever they came past him, especially if their Omegas were nearby. Donovan’s cubs with Anderson were particularly adorable with their mocha skin and sharp features. Mycroft and Lestrade’s cubs- three of them- had a habit of studying him as if he were under a microscope. The five children played together easily, content in their little pack, and the Omegas within the harem treated them as if they were _all_ their children rather than divvying them up by DNA. This was especially a comfort to Molly since her barren status had left her with no children at all; many Omegas in such a situation went mad.

Breakfast was a family affair, a buffet of fruits and grains spread out with a choice of two types of eggs, rashers, and bacon or sausage. Then everyone went their separate ways, not to come together again in a complete group until after the children were in bed. Then they spent an hour or two together in the den. John spent one of those nights shamelessly wanking while Lestrade strung Molly up in an elaborate rope display. Another was spent watching a movie and tossing popcorn at each other.

On the evening of the fourth day John headed towards the dining room after a long day of job hunting to find Sherlock having a pretend tea party with the cubs. John stood in the doorway feeling awkward. He’d refused offers to bed Molly and Anderson over the last few days while waiting to find out where he and Sherlock stood. Now that he had the gorgeous, enigmatic Omega in his sight he felt more than a bit shy; he wasn’t at all sure if the creature wanted him as a Beta or an Alpha, and if it were the latter he’d have to convince him to bed Lestrade first.

John cleared his throat and the group stopped their play to look up, the cubs already conditioned to obey an Alpha. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and gave John an appraising look.

“Welcome to the harem, Sir,” He purred, though the tone sounded a bit teasing.

“Thank you,” John grinned, “I owe it to you.”

“You’ll come back to Baker Street tonight?” Sherlock asked, tugging a toddler into his lap.

“You look lovely surrounded by cubs,” John smiled warmly, turning on his long-absent Watson charm.

Sherlock snorted and rolled his eyes, “I’ve still no intention of breeding. I have plenty of nieces and nephews, thank you. I’ll donate my eggs to Molly eventually, but for now Mycroft isn’t allowing me to. The suppressants I’m on stop me from ovulating so they aren’t wasted during a Heat with a Beta.”

John shrugged, “I can do without kids, too, but you _do_ look lovely with them.”

Sherlock looked away awkwardly, “Still married to my work, John.”

“Yeah, I know,” John shrugged, “I didn’t mean anything by it. Just stating a fact.”

“Technically that is an aesthetic opinion, not a fact.”

“You make this rather difficult, you know.”

Sherlock frowned, “I’m not trying to, it’s just my nature.”

John nodded and sat down in a chair close to where Sherlock sat with the kids. His cock twitched in his trousers, but Sherlock caught the look on his face and gave him an annoyed huff before moving away. John sighed and then grinned as his other harem mates wandered in en-masse. Molly was talking about someone she’d met at the hospital who she was grooming to join the pack. He was an Omega, which was more than a bit exciting for everyone involved. Lestrade slipped an arm around Molly’s waist and kissed her temple, asking whom she thought the fellow would be good for.

“If we can mate him off it will be best for the pack, but I can’t show favoritism.”

“No problem,” Molly giggled, “I’ve no problem playing matchmaker. Jim’s sweet on me, too. It’s rather charming. I love gay Omegas.”

They all took up seats, including the children, and John found himself sitting between Sherlock and Molly. Sherlock was playing with his phone while the rest enjoyed a rare dinner as a family. Afterwards the kids were coaxed upstairs to their rooms and tucked into bed before they all retired to the den. John knew it was too much to expect a scene with Sherlock since he was sore and worn out, so he was happy to end up the man’s pillow when he stretched out on the couch. Molly entertained her massage fetish by giving Lestrade a full body massage on a yoga mat on the floor. Anderson was snuggling up to Mycroft, who was stroking his rounding belly and bragging about how easy this pregnancy was on him. Anderson was looking at Mycroft’s belly hungrily and dropping rather obvious hits to Lestrade that he’d like to come off suppressants and have another cub with Donovan.

“I was thinking of breeding you myself this time,” Lestrade muttered back, “After all, the whole point of keeping a harem is that there’s no possessive Alpha to demand he only breed with you. We’ve got a wider DNA pool this way. Now that John’s in our harem, I might have him breed you too.”

 _That_ went straight to John’s cock and Sherlock sat up in alarm at the sudden press against his head.

“How did _that_ fix itself?” Sherlock demanded to know, “Last I saw you were still _half_ an Alpha.”

“Thanks for that,” John scowled, “For your information being brought into the harem did it. Like you said before: psychosomatic.”

“Fine,” Sherlock huffed, and stormed out of the room.

“What the hell?” John asked angrily, and chased after the Omega with Lestrade hot on his heels, “Sherlock! Get back here!”

“Piss off!” Sherlock shouted, almost to the door.

“ **Kneel!** ” Lestrade barked out, and John and Sherlock both hit the ground with a shout of surprise, “The hell is the problem here?”

“No idea,” John replied while Sherlock stubbornly refused to answer, “Apparently my having a functioning willy is an issue.”

“I wanted him as my _Beta_ ,” Sherlock snarled, “Now he’s going to be _breeding_ all the time!”

“He’s going to be living with you, Sherlock,” Lestrade told him, “Going with you on cases. If he doesn’t want to breed he doesn’t have to. I’ll find someone else. We aren’t exactly _short_ on Alphas.”

“I want Dimmock for a week,” Sherlock demanded, turning around on his knees to pout up at Lestrade with crossed arms.

“You just had Dimmock for three days, what could you want him for now if you’ve got a ‘Beta’ _living_ with you- not to mention poor Mrs. Hudson?”

“I want him to train John in how to behave as a Beta.”

John glanced back at Lestrade and shrugged his shoulders. If that was what this strange Omega wanted, then John wasn’t opposed. Lestrade sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

“I _can’t_ pass Dimmock off to you again, Sherlock. Molly really needs him. She has a _lot_ more difficult…”

“I _need_ him!” Sherlock shouted angrily, “I am _still_ a part of this harem! I never ask for him!”

“Yes, I know,” Lestrade sighed, “For which I’m grateful, but…”

“May I?” John interrupted.

Lestrade looked at him as if he’d forgotten he was there, and gestured for him to rise. John stood, brushed off his pants, and turned to the angry Sub on the floor.

“Sherlock, what if _you_ were to train me.”

That got him a round of shocked looks, especially from the group that had gathered in the doorway to the den.

“Explain,” Sherlock demanded.

“You’re clearly not a typical Sub, so a typical Beta instruction wouldn’t work. You telling me what you need is more… effective.”

Sherlock cocked his head to one side and considered it, “In addition to your shockingly valid points, that would allow me to tailor your training to the latent urges you have as well.”

“Latent urges?” John asked.

Sherlock grinned, “Accepted.”

“What ‘latent urges’?” John asked, “What are you talking about?”

“You poor soul,” Lestrade told John, “Come here whenever he drives you mad, yeah?”

“What latent urges?” John asked again, turning a baffled look to Lestrade, “I’m not exactly young and inexperienced. I’ve tried out my urges. Nearly all of them.”

“Not the ones you don’t know about,” Sherlock grinned, and then turned his attention back to Lestrade, “Not the ones stifling your Alpha so you’d actually _be_ mistaken for a Beta. I still want Dimmock to come by. I’ll need his help with a demonstration on Puppy Play.”

“ _Puppy Play_?” John asked, looking helplessly back and forth between a now standing Sherlock and Lestrade.

“Sounds fair, I’ll have him pop by after work tomorrow.”

“Excellent,” Sherlock grinned, then grabbed John’s arm, “Come on, John. You still haven’t settled in at Baker Street. No time like the present.”

“ _Puppy Play?_ ” John repeated, giving Lestrade a shell-shocked look.

“Have fun!” Lestrade grinned, waving at them as Sherlock tugged him out the door.

John made a half-hearted attempt to grab at the doorjamb only to miss it by inches and resigned himself to being tugged up the street by a quickly walking, clearly thrilled Sherlock Holmes. It felt odd to be holding that strange Omega’s hand, but not unpleasant.

“You’ll need some gear,” Sherlock informed him, “I want you to choose things tailored to _your_ personality. I should accompany you, but frankly I’m sore in places that don’t merit discussing. I’ll have to trust it to you. Shop as if you were shopping for a Sub, but purchase things tailored to _your_ personality.”

“Sherlock, I’m not interested in Puppy Play. Not even a bit. That’s a Submissive activity.”

Sherlock ignored him, “Don’t neglect the purchase of toys, it’s very important.”

“Are you even listening to me? Or am I just talking to myself?”

“You needn’t get a leash if you don’t want, seeing as you won’t be a Submissive pup.”

“Apparently yes.”

Sherlock sat down at his laptop to choose several items online that he wanted John to pick up at the store. He was sore and tired though, and drifted off before he finished. John covered him with a blanket and looked over the list he’d been making. He had to admit a lot of it was rather sexy… if Sherlock were wearing it. Or Molly. Or any Sub, really. Apparently Sherlock had decided he was a Doberman with an unclipped tail. John shuddered at the sight of the [rubber butt plug with its curved rubber tail.](http://img0.etsystatic.com/002/0/7603176/il_340x270.408577240_hnv7.jpg)

“Not interested,” John decided, and wrote that on a sticky note, which he placed on the computer screen.

When he woke up the next morning the same note was by his lamp with one word scribbled on it.

_WRONG._

XXXXXXXXXXX

John studied himself in the mirror. The full body latex costume was sexy, but the zipper down the back worried him. The [mask](http://thehappypup.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/leather-pup-play-hood.jpg) bothered him as well. As an Alpha he hated to have his mouth covered. John sighed and headed downstairs with the mask in hand.

“You aren’t dressed,” Sherlock pouted, “How will you get into your Pup Headspace that way?”

“Time, Sherlock,” Dimmock scolded lightly, “You can’t rush this.”

Sherlock’s frown showed he disagreed, but Heat had left him complacent so he didn’t argue. Dimmock launched into a speech about Puppy Play that John found fascinating and then went to the bathroom to change into his own outfit.

“I won’t be able to speak in my outfit, so read my body language. I’ll be demonstrating both Dom and Sub Pup behavior. Try to guess them and I’ll nod when you’re right.”

When Dimmock returned on hands and knees something feral inside of John growled, but he tamped it down. He was fairly certain Sherlock saw.

Dimmock wore a pair of tight leather pants with a set of zippers like John’s had which allowed access to anus and crotch. His torso was covered- or _uncovered_ \- in a leather body harness that had metal rings for suspension; the primary ring high up in the back had a matching leather leash hanging from it. His tail was brown and bushy… and protruding from his arsehole. His [mask](http://fc05.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2010/053/d/c/American_Foxhound_Leather_Mask_by_merimask.jpg) only covered half of his face, the ears flopping charmingly, but the glazed look in his eyes explained why he couldn’t speak at the moment. Dimmock was in his Pup Headspace.

Dimmock wiggled his bum and the [tail wagged](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/967880498/Sexy-TPR-font-b-fox-b-font-font-b-dog-b-font-tail-anal-plug-butt.jpg), which caused John’s breathing to pick up at the thought of what that must feel like in his arse. His only experience with receiving anal so far had been Lestrade fingering him, and he had mixed feelings about that. Dimmock sniffed the ground and then bee lined for John, sticking his face in his crotch and sniffing at him loudly. John didn’t hesitate to press his swelling cock against the creature’s face and he nuzzled it a moment before moving on to sniff at Sherlock. Sherlock smirked and petted him.

“I enjoy Dimmock like this, but he’s rather useless. I’m hoping you’ll be able to do more than chew the furniture when you’re in your Headspace.”

“Sherlock, I don’t think…” John started.

“Nor should you,” Sherlock interrupted, “That’s an Omega’s job.”

John sighed and let it pass. The man was likely irritable after days of less than satisfying sex, most Omegas were cranky if they didn’t have an Alpha with them during Heat.

Dimmock headed for a dog bed laid out on the floor, sniffed that, and then rooted through it until he located a rubber dog bone. He pulled it free and gnawed at it happily for a moment before flopping down on the bed and giving it a proper chew.

“Uhhh… submissive?” John guessed.

Dimmock snorted and Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“For gods’ sake,” Sherlock sighed, “He’s just _playing._ Paul. Come.”

Dimmock hopped up and hurried over.

“That’s submissive,” John nodded firmly.

Sherlock and Dimmock both shook their heads, “Look at his head. Look at his posture. He’s assertive right now. Yes, he obeyed my order to come, but you walking up to someone is neither dominant nor submissive. It’s polite. Otherwise he’d be _disobedient_ , and who want a Pup with an attitude?”

John studied Dimmock’s posture and decided he needed to go back to D/s 101.

“I think the army handles this the same way,” John replied, “I suppose I can think of it in those terms.”

“Likely why you chose it: structure, discipline, and defined roles. However, it did limit your time in scenes and the fetish experimentation that comes after school.”

“Right. You know, I think you have the wrong idea about me. I _have_ experimented. Quite a bit. I’m no blushing virgin,” _Unlike some I could mention,_ “I’ve got fetishes- mainly sadistic based ones- that I’ve enjoyed quite a bit.”

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, “We’re trying to get you out of a substantial rut, John. Do pay attention. I’m telling you that you’ve got a fetish you haven’t tried yet. You _could_ start by putting on the hood?”

“No,” John replied, shaking his head, “No offense, but I don’t like being muzzled- hence why I’m trying to tell you you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Sherlock smirked, “Were those dog references intentional? No? I thought not,” John blushed violently and squirmed uncomfortably, “How about the tail?”

“A butt plug? I’m an _Alpha_ , Sherlock. I’ll play Beta for you because I owe you- quite a bit, actually- but I’m still not really a Beta.”

“Yet you behave as one almost instinctively… unless you _aren’t_ behaving as a Beta?”

“No,” John stated firmly, “I’m not. It’s just my personality. I _can_ be as aggressive as an Alpha, but I don’t have to be. I don’t need to posture or show off the size of my dick. I know who I am- a fact _you_ pointed out to Lestrade- but I have no reason to go throwing my weight around. Even in the army I only pulled rank when I needed to.”

 _“Precisely_ ,” Sherlock replied with a firm nod, “You are an Alpha, but you don’t behave as one because you haven’t gotten in touch with yourself completely. It affects your confidence, which is why the second you were discharged from the army you became impotent; you lost the structure that guided you. Now you need a new set of rules, and typical D/s rules aren’t going to cut it, just as they didn’t _before_ you entered the Army.”

“That’s bullshit, and you still aren’t _listening_.”

“Just _try_ it,” Sherlock sighed.

JoJohn let out an irritated huff, and stood up to stomp into the kitchen. He pulled out a pair of scissors and attacked the leather mask with them, cutting off the bottom half to leave it just covering down to his nose. He crammed it on- it was a bit lose due to his modifications, but fit rather well otherwise- and stomped out into the sitting room once again. There he dropped to his hands and knees and crawled over to the dog bed.

Dimmock was across the room in a second blocking his way to the dog bed and his personal toys and growling viciously, his head was lowered, his front legs ( _I mean hands. Hands!)_ were spread far apart while his back stiffened and his muscles clenched along his arse. He looked supremely pissed.

“Dominant, I’m guessing,” John laughed.

“Quite. He’s protecting his toys. You have your own; it’s a bit rude to try to touch his. Your bed is over _here_ ,” Sherlock indicated a mat below the window next to the couch.

John sighed and walked over there, shocked when Dimmock suddenly pounced on his back and started rutting against him.

“The fucking hell!” John snarled, twisting about and tackling the man. They rolled about on the floor and John pinned him easily, “ **Don’t mount me, bitch!”**

Dimmock whimpered, turning his head to the side and arching his back to display his belly. John’s anger dissipated and he backed off, sitting on the floor and panting a bit at the sudden adrenalin rush.

“Good Pup,” Sherlock intoned, reaching out and patting John’s head.

John slapped his hand away, “I’ve had enough of this shit!”

John tossed the mask on the floor, left the room, and stomped upstairs.

“John!” Sherlock called, “You’ve misread the situation!”

Sherlock followed after John, grumbling about his sore arse.

“Piss off!” John snapped, “I’m not playing your stupid games! Even if I _am_ interested in Puppy Play- _which I am not_ \- the last thing I would want is _you_ as an owner, petting me on the gods be damned head!”

John slammed the door shut in the Omega’s face and sat down heavily on the bed to start undoing the clasps on the outfit. Sherlock opened the unlocked door and stepped into the room.

“You arrogant little _bitch!_ ” John snarled, up on his feet in an instant, “Does a shut door mean nothing to you?!”

“Dimmock was trying to Dominate you and you turned it around. I’d think you’d be proud. You handled it perfectly. You’re his Alpha now- in the Pup pack, at least.”

“I don’t want to be his Alpha- as a Pup or otherwise. I want to be your friend, Sherlock. Just that. No kinky stuff needed.”

“I don’t have friends,” Sherlock replied, “I don’t have Alphas. I don’t have Betas. I just have me.”

“Well then I hope you enjoy your miserable, lonely existence!” John snapped, “ **Get out!** ”

Sherlock snorted, but the Dom voice John has used did compel him to leave the room. Just before he shut the door he let out a parting comment: “I hope you enjoy yours as well.”

John threw the rubber tail at the door in a fit of fury and it hit it before flopping about on the floor like a fish. John stood there, panting in frustration, before closing his eyes and counting to ten as his mother had taught him when his Alpha rage was close to the surface.

“It just figures that an Omega who brings the Alpha out in me is one who doesn’t want to have an Alpha! He won’t even let his pack Alpha touch him! Bloody hell!”

John sat down on the floor and let himself fume for a moment before texting Lestrade.

**Could use a scene with an Omega or Beta. Sherlock’s driving me up a wall. J**

**He does that. Anderson or Molly? L**

**I’d prefer Molly. Female figures suit me best. J**

**No problem. She’s at work at St. Barts. Head over and she’ll show you her favorite cupboard as soon as she’s cleaned up from her last autopsy. L**

**Glad I’m a doctor or that last bit might have turned me off. J**

**LOL. Give Sherlock a chance. He fancies you, and that says a lot for that berk. L**

**I’ll try. J**

John changed into a more comfortable outfit and headed for St Bartholomew’s Hospital. Molly was down in the morgue typing up a report, apparently already cleaned up. She smiled shyly when she saw John, finished up her sentence, and demurely took his hand. Blood was already pounding south and John was feeling damn good. His back arched a bit to puff out his chest and he grinned to himself.

_No Alpha displaying my arse!_

They got to a large cupboard filled with medical exam supplies where John took off his belt and gave it a cheerful crack.

“Safeword?” John asked as he loomed closer, going for physical intimidation despite his height. It worked, and Molly backed up with an excited look in her eyes.

“Veterinarian.”

“Sorry?”

“Vet for short, but it won’t trigger my scent,” Molly giggled, “I’m a cat person… er… not _literally_. I’m not into Furry stuff, just that I love my cats and I hate taking them to the veterinarian.”

John stood there for a moment while Molly smiled at him and waited for his first order.

“You know what? Molly, I am _incredibly_ sorry, but I just remembered that I need to take care of something. Please forgive me.”

“Was it something I-” Molly started, but John was quick to reassure her.

“No, no, it’s nothing you’ve said or done. You’re beautiful and I would _love_ to try this again another day, but I just can’t today. No hard feelings?”

“No, none,” Molly smiled, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “May I be excused, Sir? Now we’re not having a scene I have some extra time to dissect that donated brain from a seizure patient I got in this morning!”

“Excused, and I hope you enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I will!” Molly replied cheerfully, and hurried off while John re-fastened his belt.

“No wonder she likes Sherlock,” John muttered, thinking of the various body parts he’d found in the icebox.

When John stepped out of the cupboard he came face to face with none other than Sherlock Holmes.

“Hm, not an attack of ED, so what made you walk away from the opportunity to have sex with a willing Omega Sub?” Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow and looking John over again.

“What are you doing here?” John asked with a sigh.

“Molly invited me to dissect a brain she couldn’t get to because Lestrade assigned her a scene with an Alpha… you, apparently. Do you mind? I’m still tired from my Heat and I’d like to sit down sooner rather than later.”

John nodded at Sherlock’s gesture towards the lab and the Omega started to walk towards it and then stopped and looked back questioningly. Apparently he wanted John to follow, but John new Molly was in there and would be hurt if it turned out he really didn’t have something to do elsewhere.

“I have a… thing. That’s why I couldn’t… with Molly… because of a thing.” _Oh smooth, John. Positively Omega level thought process, there._

“Right. Well. Enjoy masturbating at home alone,” Sherlock replied, “Frankly I prefer that myself, so I can understand your reticence to mount Molly. If I might make a suggestion? Give the tail plug a chance. You might find you like it.”

Sherlock gave John a smile and a wink and then turned sharply on his heels and all but burst through the swinging doors into the morgue. John felt his face burn as he turned and all but fled.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at home, John locked his bedroom door to ward off nosy consulting detectives and tugged his trousers and pants off. He walked towards the nightstand, muttering to himself about how he just couldn’t take anymore dog references ( _That’s why I couldn’t do it. Veterinarian! As a Safeword! Who the hell even has a Safeword that long? I bet Sherlock put her up to that.)_ when he noticed the rubber tail had been moved. It was sitting on his nightstand, cleaned of the dirt it had acquired when he’d chucked it earlier, and glistening with lubricant. Omega lubricant. Sherlock had used the fluids from his own body- which were still being produced to heal any tearing from his recent Heat- to lubricate a sex toy and had left it on John’s nightstand.

“You manipulative, sociopathic, _sick fuck!_ ” John growled, then grabbed the plug with the intention of licking off the erotic smelling fluids.

He paused.

Would licking a tail-shaped butt plug be Puppy-ish?

_Gods, I’m second-guessing everything now! Okay. Just… get it over with. Try it out. He’ll probably be able to tell you did. When you say that it wasn’t your thing, he’ll have to shut up about it._

John knelt on the bed, knowing that would be the best position to insert the plug and slowly worked it into his body, focusing on the act rather than the burning sensation. Finally the toy was in, nestled against his prostate with the tail pointing up. _Dominant position_ , John’s mind supplied.

He was panting almost instantly, his cock throbbing angrily, but this position wasn’t suiting him so he stood up and walked across the room. John growled as pleasure shot threw him while the tail wagged with his steps. He gave it a moment to calm and then slowly shifted his hips to wag the tail again and pleasure made him shiver again. It wasn’t overwhelming. It wasn’t enough to come, certainly, but it was arousing and made him feel _whole:_ as if a part of him had been missing and had just been supplied.

John dropped to his knees in front of his door, not sure why until he gripped his cock and started pleasuring himself.

_I’m going to come all over the door, stink it up with my Alpha essence. That will teach that little cocktease to come barging into my room if he doesn’t want to be fucked up the arse!_

John growled as he stroked himself, gripping his quickly swelling knot with one hand while he flexed the muscles in his arse around the plug.

“Arrogant twat,” John growled, “Stubborn bitch. Walking around as if you own London… with your cheekbones… your collar turned up… those damn eyes… fucking huge lips… plump little arse dripping lube all over my arm while I shove my _fist_ up your _ass!_ ”

John came hard across the door, his dick emptying multiple ounces of pearly fluids thick with Alpha pheromones. It smelled of territorial claiming scent and pheromones meant to attract an Omega for breeding. John continued to massage his swollen knot, wriggling his bum to get the plug to excite more out of him, until he was drained dry. Three orgasms worth of semen dripped across the door and floor. He smeared his hands through it and rubbed it all the way up the door and around the doorjamb, knowing full well he wouldn’t be washing it off. Ever.

_Thank gods Mrs. Hudson doesn’t clean inside bedrooms._

Satisfied in more ways than one, John staggered to the bed and collapsed face down, shifting to adjust his still throbbing cock while his knot slowly deflated.

“Sherlock _Bloody_ Holmes,” John growled.

John fell asleep after giving his arse a few more wiggles and flinching at the over sensitization.

John heard the doorknob turn, tap against the lock, a pause as the person opposite sniffed loudly to check the scents saturating the doorway, then a hesitant knock on the door.

“Did you like the tail, then? Would you like a bigger one?”

_Sherlock Bloody Holmes!_


	3. vincentmeoblinn | The Power of the Alpha Ch 3

The Petish Emporium was open until 2AM, so John went at 0130 in the hopes that he’d avoid attention and be able to shop in relative embarrassment without getting snickered at for experimenting at his age as he had the day before. The shop had everything a Pup could possibly want, and John quickly found [a mask](http://fourandsons.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/FFleetIlya05.jpg) he liked better than the one Sherlock had picked out for him online. It did irk him that he seemed to prefer a Doberman breed as Sherlock had deduced. He nearly passed the toy section, but then stopped in his tracks when he saw a rubber magnifying glass.

_Sherlock Bloody Holmes_.

John snatched it up, gave it a squeeze to confirm it squeaked, and headed for the register with his latest purchases. The fellow at the counter was the same from the last time he was there and asked him if the last mask hadn’t been the right one for him.

“You’re sticking to Doberman, so you must not be far…”

“Can we just not do this, please?” John asked irritably.

“Sorry, sorry, just trying to help. I’m not just a shop attendant, you know. I’m in a pack,” The Beta explained.

“Oh really?” John asked with a huff, “Is your Alpha’s Owner an Omega?”

The man gave him a frustrated look and then turned around and pulled a large box off the wall behind the counter.

“Try this on for size… and try not to categorize _all_ Pups as cubs. We’re not. Nor are we all submissive. Packs have Alphas too, you know, and I’m not just referring to gender. I only Top as a Pup.”

John stared down at the item in shock for a moment and then grinned from ear to ear.

“Thank you. I mean that. And… I’m sorry for being a dick.“

“It’s fine. Self discovery’s a bitch, you know?”

John paid up and headed home with a lighter step. He still wasn’t sure about this Puppy Play thing, but he was now more open to experimentation. If not this, than perhaps there were other ways for him to feel more motivated. Something besides humiliation, pain, or ordering someone about: something besides the bog-standard vanilla lifestyle most people lived or military stricture. After all, that was what a genius like Sherlock Holmes needed. Not monotonous sex; he’d never be intrigued by that. The Consulting Detective needed the rush as much as John needed the danger.

Now to give it to him.

XXXXXXXXX

A case distracted Sherlock the next morning, and he took off without word to anyone. John had phoned Lestrade the evening he vanished only to be told that it happened often, and gently admonished for not accompanying him.

“You were to keep him safe, John. Mycroft says he slipped his net again. Now we’ll not know where he is until he returns.”

“I’d have gone _with_ him if he’d told me! Do I have your permission to punish the _hell_ out of him when he gets back?” John asked angrily.

“You’ve got mine, you just have to get his.”

“No problem,” John growled, and hung up the phone.

When Sherlock returned it was to find John where he’d been waiting for him for two days. He’d only left that spot to wash quickly, grab food, and use the toilet; otherwise he’d been eating and sleeping right in Sherlock’s chair. Across his lap was his cane.

“Did you revert back to your… no, that’s not it? Why the cane?” Sherlock asked.

“You ran off on your own,” John replied, keeping his voice calm despite the rage in his chest.

“I had my suppressants. What else is needed?”

“My permission would be a nice start,” John replied.

“I wasn’t aware I needed the permission of another _harem mate_ and a _Beta_ at that.”

“We’re dropping the ‘Beta’ thing, Sherlock. I’m not a Beta. I’m not going to Beta for you. I’m an Alpha and Lestrade has put me in charge of keeping your skinny arse undamaged.”

“He failed to inform me of such,” Sherlock stated, “Therefore I do not receive a punishment.”

“Is that how you think it works? You go out of your way to slip Mycroft’s surveillance of you-“

“He doesn’t have the _right_ to-“

“HE is your pack Omega, and he has _every_ right to make sure you’re safe,” John reminded, letting his voice rise just a bit.

“He meddles in-“

“Then _I’ll_ handle him. You come to _me_ with your problems if you think you can’t go to Greg.”

“Who?”

“ _The pack Alpha!_ ”

“That’s his name? I’d forgotten.”

“Sherlock Holmes, bend over the back of my chair and present your arse for caning.”

“You can’t cane me. I had a _Heat_ just a day ago. I’m _tender_ there.”

“You had a heat _three_ days ago, and I’ll be happy to take a look at your anus if it’s still hurting you… _after_ your punishment.”

“You have to get Lestrade’s permission to punish me,” Sherlock scoffed.

“No, I have to get his permission to _fuck_ you. Everything else is apparently oooonthe table.”

“You’re lying,” Sherlock argued, looking worried.

“Nope. Call him if you like,” Sherlock narrowed his eyes a moment, but he didn’t call or text Lestrade. John stood slowly and advanced on him, taking his silence as acceptance of his fate. “I believe I told you to bend over and present your arse for punishment.”

Sherlock grumbled angrily, but dropped his trousers and pants and bent over. No sooner had he done so than he sagged to the side and hit the floor. Hard.

John was at his side in an instant, examining his responses and taking his pulse. He wasn’t unconscious, but he was disoriented, which explained why he’d given in so easily. It quickly became evident what the problem was; Sherlock was dehydrated, sleep deprived, and judging by the growling of his stomach was half-starved as well. John carried the Omega to his room and laid him out on the bed.

“Sherlock, I’m going to get you food and drink. You need to take it slowly, and then I want you to tell me who did this to you.”

Sherlock snorted, “No one.”

That was worrisome. Sherlock showing signs of torture- of inappropriate BDSM at the very least- and no one had done this to him?

“Who’s the current Prime Minister?” John asked, checking his eye reflexes despite the fact the irritated man tried to bat his hand away.

“Mmm, Winston Churchill?” Sherlock asked, his voice sincerely confused.

_Oh shit._

“What year is it, Sherlock?”

“How should I know? Aren’t there little books that tell you those things? I think Mrs. Hudson keeps one on her writing desk. Go ask her.”

“You mean a calendar?”

“I suppose,” Sherlock replied, and then rolled over, “If you won’t be getting me something soon I’ll just take a bit of a…”

“No. No, you can’t sleep,” John replied, rolling him back over forcefully, “You might have a concussion. Have you banged your head or been yanked very sharply? Like in a car wreck? Are you injured anywhere?”

John sniffed the whinging Omega over, but found nothing to be alarmed about or indicative of any kind of injury. Also, Sherlock was getting more and more irritable by the second.

“Sherlock, I’m serious. You aren’t well. You just told me the current prime minister was _Winston Churchill.”_

“So? What do I care who the current prime minister is? My brother _is_ the British Government. If I have an issue with parliament I’ll take it to him.”

John blinked.

“Okay… okay, maybe I’m overreacting.”

“Decidedly,” Sherlock growled, and rolled over again.

“Let’s try something science related… What’s the third planet from the sun?”

Sherlock gave John a baffled look over his shoulder, “Do they line up or something?”

“What?”

“You use that turn of phrase when something is in a _line_. I always just assumed they all went around us at relatively the same distance. Unless they’re a different mass there’s no reason to assume their gravitational…”

“Sherlock, nothing goes round us save the moon. _We_ go round the Sun. _We’re_ the third planet from the sun.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.

“Are you sure?”

John nodded. Sherlock shrugged. He rolled over and closed his eyes again.

“We’re going to hospital,” John decided, “Is there anything you need from here… medication, perhaps?”

“I’m not going to hospital. I have a doctor right now. Stop hinting that I’m mentally deficient and start _doctoring_. I’d like some Italian food, please. You can tell the best Italian restaurant by the shape of the counter. For instance…”

“I’m calling Mycroft.”

“Bugger! Don’t do that! Why are you freaking out, anyway? Do I smell sick or something? Have my suppressants stopped working?”

“What? No.”

“Then stop asking me ridiculously useless questions and _go get me some food!”_

John sighed. Sherlock was clearly of the brat Sub category and therefore required a complicated combination of patience and strict discipline. John opted for patience this time since he wasn’t feeling well and headed into the kitchen to make chicken broth while calling Lestrade.

“That bastard,” Lestrade sighed, “Taking off right after a Heat. He never eats when he’s on a case and barely drinks anything either.”

“So he’s basically had one meal in _five days_?”

“Yes, and deprived himself of fluids while his body was supposed to be healing up from Heat.”

“He complained that his arse was still sore.”

“Did you make it _more_ sore?” Lestrade growled, his tone frustrated.

“No. He collapsed so I went into medical mode. I’m making him chicken broth and I’m going to get him hydrated.”

“Good call. Let me know if you need anything.”

“A sedative,” John snorted.

Lestrade laughed, “For you or him?”

“Me. He’s snoring up a storm.”

“Hang in there. He doesn’t get much worse.”

John said farewell and hung up the phone.

“ _Much_ worse? Bloody hell.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Sherlock milked his self-imposed condition for days, during which John was as patient as he could be. It didn’t help that he was basically stranded. Once he’d realized that his housing would be free- Lestrade owned most of the buildings on the block*- he’d put a chunk of money down on a horse and lost it all. What hadn’t occurred to him was that Sherlock wasn’t planning on paying the utilities that month, so the last of his funds went to that once he saw the past due notices. Now he didn’t have enough to buy very many groceries.

When John did go to the grocery store he ended up in a mess when the chip and pin machine wouldn’t take his card. He headed back without groceries, fuming mad, and feeling like less of an Alpha for having to ask Sherlock for his card. He decided it was high time to exert a bit of authority over the stroppy Omega. Sherlock was sitting in a chair looking full of himself so John brooked the subject.

“How are you feeling now?”

“Fine,” Sherlock replied blandly.

“Good. Then I think it’s high time we revisited that punishment,” John stated. Sherlock gaped at him while John raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t think I’d forgotten?”

“It’s been a week. Statistically speaking negative reinforcement works better when initiated immediately after the action which…”

“You’re an intelligent Omega, not an unruly dog,” John stated, “It’ll keep. And frankly, I’m glad we waited. I was angry before, which is never a good state to punish someone in. Now I realize hitting you is unlikely to phase you due to how high of a masochist you are. My arm will hurt as much as your arse.”

“Damn,” Sherlock huffed.

“Instead we’ll be doing-“

“Time outs. Dull.”

“Not exactly,” John smiled softly, “First thing first: What are you being punished for?”

“Taking off without you despite the fact that I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to- which negates the point of a punishment.”

“Not really,” John stated, “Since you _did_ know. You avoided us, which means you were aware that you should have at _least_ told someone where you were going. Now then, stand up. On one foot. Good. Both hands above your head, point to the ceiling… not with that finger... Good. Now look up at the ceiling as well. Good. Now repeat after me: I will keep myself safe and ask for help.”

“I will keep myself safe and ask for help,” Sherlock huffed out like a petulant teen.

“Say that thirty-two times and then we’ll talk.”

Sherlock growled in frustration but complied with his punishment. As John had suspected, a few lines later Sherlock snapped.

“This is ridiculous!”

“Start over.”

“You can’t be serious!”

“And add two lines for talking back.”

“Damn!”

“Make that three.”

Sherlock’s response to this was to start holding his breath like an angry toddler. John stood up and walked around behind him. Once Sherlock fainted he caught him and laid him out on the couch, letting himself get a bit handsy in the process. A few seconds later Sherlock stirred to consciousness and gave John a heated look.

“Not going to work,” John chuckled, “As much as I’d love to bend you over we both know I can’t. Lestrade wants your hymen.”

Sherlock paused, a surprised look crossing his face, “Lestrade doesn’t want me.”

John’s eyebrows raised, “Oh yes he does. Very much. He’s agreed I can breed you only _after_ he gets to pound the virgin out of you.”

A shimmer of longing, _real_ longing crossed over Sherlock’s features, “He’s with my brother.”

“He’s a pack Alpha. They’re all poly. He wants you, too.”

“He wants my brain.”

“He wants _you_.”

Sherlock’s veneer cracked and John saw pain and longing flash across his face before it was very carefully smothered with that prim, cold exterior.

“Should I call him for you?” John asked gently, realizing the time for punishment had truly passed.

John sat down on the couch and Sherlock budged up for him, wrapping his arms around himself in a solitary hug. John wanted to hold him but sensed that this wasn’t the time.

“Should I call Lestrade?” He repeated.

“No,” Sherlock replied softly.

“Do you want aftercare?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of aftercare do you usually take?”

“I don’t.”

“Then tell me what you want now.”

Sherlock shifted, stirring on the couch to reach down and pull his trousers and pants down. He leaned back and spread his legs, his nearly hairless body looked like marble and soft velvet all at once as he shifted to show John his damp entrance.

“Pleasure me?” Sherlock asked softly.

“Yes,” John replied, and leaned forward to capture those gorgeous lips.

Sherlock turned his head away; eyes empty as if his mind was no longer in the room. John froze. He didn’t want to make love to a _corpse._

“Sherlock. Hey. Come back,” John stated firmly, tapping the man’s cheek.

“My mind is _busy_ , John. I can do two things at once. Satisfy my urges, if you don’t mind, so I can focus on the case I received notice of this morning. It’s distracting me. A former Alpha suitor of mine is asking a favor and it’s… complicated.”

John didn’t like it, but he couldn’t deny an Omega aftercare, even if the punishment hadn’t been completed. He was needy right now, so John would provide for his needs. His needs, as such, were apparently only physical. John leaned down to press his lips over the Omegas neck, mouthing at the mating mark Lestrade had just recently renewed and drawing a moan from him.

Sherlock’s head turned and he gave John a startled look, as if he didn’t know he could feel pleasure outside of Heat. Perhaps he hadn’t known. His only scenes with Lestrade had been of the non-sexual nature as far as John knew. John worked his way down, catching a nipple and following it’s movement as Sherlock arched and gasped. John suckled it hard and the man growled and then moaned. Sweet nectar filled his mouth and John groaned at the taste of the Omega’s milk.

“Wh-what…” Sherlock gasped.

“You’re lactating,” John replied, popping off, “It happens sometimes after a Heat. Your body producing excess hormones in an effort to trigger another heat despite the suppressants stopping it. If you weren’t on them remaining unbred would mean you went on Heat monthly until you let an Alpha knot you.”

“I kn-know th-that!”

Sherlock moaned as John stroked a finger over his gaping entrance. It was too far from Heat for Sherlock to go without stretching, so the Alpha slipped his fingers inside and began to scissor them. He couldn’t penetrate the Omega with his cock, but he could finger him until he _begged_ for it just to let him know he was allowed to have a need. Then John would push him into Lestrade’s arms and wait patiently for his turn to fill the gorgeous man up.

“I can just see it,” John whispered, lapping at the man’s dripping nipples, “Greg leaning over your body and driving into you.”

“John… don’t…” Sherlock gasped, turning his head away.

“Fine, but you’re going to have to make a decision someday,” John growled, and then dipped his head down to run his tongue around the head of his equally leaking cock.

When John dipped his tongue beneath his foreskin Sherlock arched and gasped, making John move his head to avoid grazing his teeth on the Omega’s prick. John took him into his mouth and sucked enthusiastically, watching the Omega’s eyes roll in his head as he gasped and arched eagerly. John fingered his prostate while suckling on the man as he whimpered and moaned.

“M-mark me. Come on me. I want to smell like you,” Sherlock gasped.

“For that Alpha who wants your help?” John asked, removing his mouth to comment.

Sherlock nodded and arched his hips up to ask for more friction. John grinned and growled at him to roll over. Sherlock obeyed so quickly that he nearly kicked John in the face.

That was when John noticed what had been missing in their little tête-à-tête.

He was completely limp.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: No Sarah or job at the clinic in this one.

John headed upstairs and sank down on his bed. It had been a grueling several days. He was just glad he hadn’t been working _while_ being run ragged by a needy Omega. A needy Omega who insisted on going off on his own far too often for someone who had just been sort of punished for that very issue. Going off and getting _choked_. More than once! How the hell had Lestrade dealt with this? No wonder he’d been so relieved John had come along! John fell asleep while trying to figure that bit of madness out and when he woke up he was rock hard and rutting against the bed.

“Now? Really? Fucking hell.”

John pulled himself out of bed and strode downstairs with his cock jutting out proudly in front of him. Sherlock was sound asleep in his room and a knock didn’t rouse him. A few hard pounds did, and the man opened his door to glare at John angrily.

“I’m re-thinking that sharing a bed thing,” John grinned, tugging him forward and leaning in to kiss his neck.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Sherlock demanded to know, pushing John away.

“Trying to snog you,” John chuckled, trying to tug him back, “I’m ‘up’ for you this time. You won’t be disappointed again.”

“I wasn’t disappointed the last time,” Sherlock replied, pushing him away, “You sucked me off until I ejaculated three times and didn’t wash your mouth out afterwards; clearly an attempt to appear to be the Alpha who claimed me in front of Wilks- an attempt that failed, by the way. Our marks are identical, so he’d know we were claimed by the same Alpha if he bothered to notice at all which I doubt he did.”

“Yes, well, you’ll be even _less_ disappointed.”

“No, actually, but you’ll be _quite_ disappointed,” Sherlock replied, and shut the door in his face, “Goodnight John!”

XXXXXXXXXX

John’s ego took a huge blow from Sherlock’s rejection, and he quietly slipped back into fake Beta mode. It lasted for a month; long enough that the Omegas in his new pack harem started ignoring him and Lestrade gave him increasingly worried looks. He pulled him aside one night and tried to get him to discuss it, but John was reticent and asked for a bit of intimacy instead. They ended up snogging up against a wall until John’s lack of erection became obvious.

“It’s back? Er… gone?”

“Apparently,” John sighed, “I manage it sometimes, but usually alone.”

“At least you aren’t suffering blue balls again, then.”

“No, but it’s a bit disappointing,” John sighed.

“Sherlock putting you down about it?”

“He hasn’t mentioned it. I punish him and sometimes he wants me to suck him off after, but that’s it. He doesn’t ask me to mount him or tease me for not working right.”

Lestrade’s eyebrows raised, “Well that’s new. He’s never asked me to do anything sexual for him.”

John shrugged, “I think he really wants you, but he’s so jealous of his brother.”

“It’s a weird thing, yeah? Most Omegas wouldn’t be jealous where a pack Alpha was concerned. I mean, a bit if they felt they were being shorted time with him, but not _that_ much.”

“Yeah, he’s unique all right.”

The next day John headed upstairs after an early morning meeting with Lestrade in the café downstairs and was horrified to hear gunfire going off. He bolted upstairs to find Sherlock _shooting the wall_ , apparently because he was _bored_. John avoided getting angry enough to punish the Omega, having learned that the man was constantly in need of entertainment of one form or another and his punishments were quickly becoming a form of entertainment. He needed to limit them to real instances of disobedience.

Then the little bitch made a nasty comment about his blog and John stood up to storm out, needing to calm himself so he could come back and punish him without losing his shit. Except that halfway down the stairs a thought hit him, and he reversed and headed to his room instead.

John pulled out his new half-mask and donned it, staring at himself in the mirror opposite his door. He took it off again and stripped off his clothes, donning the leather suit from before. The zipper in the back was dropped and the lubed tail was slowly inserted. John felt an instant calm settling over him. He picked up the mask again and slipped it in place. The calm increased. He looked at himself in the mirror and slowly dropped to all fours.

_Okay. So this is me. I’m more complex than just Alpha. I have to accept that or I’m never going to be okay with myself enough to be with someone again. So. Doberman. Alpha Doberman. I’m Sherlock’s Alpha Pet, not his Alpha per-se, but his harem mate and pack mate and… this could work. This_ will _work._

John took several hours just to pace the room, adjusting to how this felt. He stretched out on his dog bed and he chewed carefully on toys, learning quickly that he had to be mindful not to injure his teeth. Finally, close to sunrise, he felt ready to engage the man downstairs. John stood, collected a couple of toys, and the kit he’d brought home from the store ages ago. He brushed the dust off of it and walked downstairs with his tail swinging behind him and his cock half-hard against the cool zipper. Sherlock was in their flat sulking, but he sat up straight when he saw John and stared in shock.

“John?”

John cocked his head to one side, then lifted his chin.

_Alpha._

“Oh. Oh, I see. Then that’s for me, is it?” Sherlock asked, waving to the box under John’s arm.

John nodded.

“Very well. I’ll put it together, shall I?”

John nodded and placed it down on the coffee table. Sherlock pulled it over and studied it for a moment, his face flushing and the scent of arousal spilling out in the room.

“Gods… a bitch breeding post. Will you tie me to this, John?”

John nodded.

“Now?”

John nodded again and Sherlock tore the box open while John adjusted his swelling cock in his suit.

_I’m going to mount him and come_ all _over him._

Sherlock put the post together quickly, secured it to the ground with screws right beside John’s chair where no one would bump it, and then pushed the chair out of the way. He stripped off his remaining clothes, little pink cock bouncing eagerly, and then dropped to all fours. John grabbed the restraints that came with the kit, noting they should be replaced with higher quality ones, and began to tie Sherlock up.

The muzzle came first, a solid piece that left his mouth framed with a belt under his chin but his eyes covered to blind him, and Sherlock mock-fought it, growling and panting in turn. John flipped him on his side and leaned on him, forcing the muzzle around his face and buckling it behind his head. It caught on his curls and Sherlock whimpered in need. John leaned down and licked his neck and ear to calm him before latching the belt beneath his chin. Sherlock sighed and arched to give him more access, hips wiggling invitingly. John dragged him upwards, positioning him on hands and knees for mounting with his legs slightly apart, and started on the harness restraints. Around his shoulders and hips they went, a strap over each arse cheek and around his groin, framing his assets like a work of art. He tightened the belt across his abdomen and another across his chest. Sherlock was panting for it now, his cock leaking on the floor and his arms shaking a bit as his body urged him to drop it’s upper half and present his hole. Finally John grabbed the leads and attached the harness and muzzle to the post in the floor with three length-adjustable leather leashes.

He had him nice and secure, muzzle in place to keep him calm and body harness to keep him mostly still. Sherlock’s body was swaying woozily as he slipped into subspace just from the restraints. _Has it been that long for you, Sherlock?_ Yet he was _fighting_ it still, and that had to stop. John grabbed the newspaper Sherlock had been reading and rolled it up. He paused to mark out the safe areas- avoiding hitting his kidneys and other organs was essential- and brought the newspaper down hard on his hip. Sherlock’s jaw being tied shut prohibited speaking, but he could make a slew of other lovely noises and did so now. John aimed for those protruding hipbones, intending to leave him with some dark bruises, and went after his thighs as good bruise-worthy areas as well. He was getting a steady rhythm going, swinging forward and then arching down for a backswing. Sherlock was yelping, growling, grunting, and moaning, hips jumping with each strike.

His entrance had started tenting so John sat back and admired his gaping, twitching hole. John’s own full hole was twitching as well, mainly because he was shifting his hips from side to side, wagging his tail enthusiastically. The rub against his prostate was like electricity thrumming through his body, sending blood pulsing to his cock without fail. John felt powerful, in control for the first time in ages, and most of all he felt like an _Alpha_.

“You’re beautiful,” John tried to say, but what came out was a pleased rumble and a soft keen of pleasure. Sherlock was lost in subspace, wriggling and moaning softly in pleasure, but when he heard John’s sounds he whimpered and keened back. His head finally lowered submissively, his elbows and forehead meeting the floor as he offered himself to the Alpha behind him. John wished he could see his eyes; the pupils would have taken over those rainbow eyes. He was mindlessly nuzzling the post as if it were a cock that needed oral appreciation.

John lowered the zip and let his cock fall out of the suit; slapping Sherlock’s arsecheek on it’s way down. The heavy member hit him with a thud and Sherlock moaned and arched his back. His arse was _soaked_ with lubricant. He _wanted_ this. Wanted John to mount and breed him, but _John’s_ Alpha would be unhappy with him if he did so. Instead John liked his cock up vertically with that wet cleft and began to slide his cock along it. Sherlock moaned, wriggling enthusiastically, and John was just picturing coming all over him when an explosion blew the windows out.

[CHAPTER 4](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/134576.html)


	4. vincentmeoblinn | The Power of the Alpha Ch 4

WARNING CHANGE: M & F Lactation & dub-con (there will be no non-con).  
  
A day off. They were so rare, especially one that happened where they were all together, that Lestrade had gotten them up extra early just to play together. Lestrade smiled down at his Omegas and Beta. Molly and Anderson were snuggled together in front of the fire on a bearskin rug, nuzzling affectionately while Mycroft played a beautiful piece on the piano. The only ones missing were Sherlock and John, and Lestrade’s fingers were twitching to call them, but Sherlock needed his space. His behavior the night before had made that clear. From the moment he’d been taken into the harem he had been petulant and anxious, to the point of causing difficulty with the other members. His complete disinterest in sex was also difficult to deal with, right up until John had waltzed in and Sherlock’s eyes had gone starry. It was difficult not to feel slighted by that, but at the same time he’d instantly adored the cuddly jumper-wearing Alpha. The man was comfortable enough to be around, a good friend, had a gorgeous cock, and was a charming harem mate. He’d yet to indulge himself in the other Omegas, though he’d borrowed Dimmock a couple of times for a scene to relieve tension, but Lestrade knew it was just a matter of time.

“He’ll come around,” Mycroft spoke softly, making Lestrade jump. He hadn’t realized the music had stopped.

“Kneel,” Lestrade smiled up at his Husband.

Mycroft knelt slowly in front of Lestrade, making it seem as if he were doing it for himself instead of his beloved. His round stomach brushed Lestrade’s knee and his cock immediately began to harden.

“What do you mean? Who?”

“Sherlock. He’s as madly in love with you as you are with him. He _wants_ you to take his virginity. Emphasis on _take_.”

“No. I can’t _rape_ him, Myc. He’s got a right to say no.”

“Sometimes no means yes, isn’t that what they taught us in school?”

“I think maybe you and I absorbed that lesson differently. Way I was taught you had to have _agreed_ that no meant yes ahead of time.”

“I think it’s Sherlock who absorbed it differently,” Mycroft explained, “He wants _proof_ of your desire of him. He wants to feel special, as if he isn’t just another concubine.”

“I don’t treat _any_ of my concubines as if they aren’t unique and special!” Lestrade shouted angrily.

“Shhhhh,” Mycroft hushed, a hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, his scent soothing to any Alpha but especially to his Husband, “Of course you do, my King. However, we both know that Sherlock tends to be oblivious about the obvious even as he absorbs the most transient of deductions with ease.”

“So you want me to _rape_ your brother.”

“No, I want you to _make_ him say yes.”

“I’ll think about it… any suggestions how?”

“John.”

“What about him?”

“He’s key in this. He tolerates Sherlock differently than we do. He’s given my brother hope that he can be accepted outside of our harem.”

“Then why bring him in?”

“So he can have him when he wants him.”

“Except he has to go through me.”

“He _wants_ to go through you.”

“So John has to be the one to pop his cherry,” Lestrade sighed, realizing he might have to give that wank fantasy up.

“Don’t you _dare_ give that up,” Mycroft scolded lightly, “You’ve _earned_ it, especially after getting my brat of a brother clean. John must be a part of it, either to convince him or to help you hold him down. Whatever has to happen to get his permission.”

“I’m glad you added ‘permission’ onto the end of that,” Lestrade replied, his desire truly gone, “I’m not liking this, Myc.”

“Perhaps indulging in your other Omegas will ease your discomfort?” Anderson purred, crawling towards him from the rug.

Lestrade looked up and smiled at the sight of Molly following after, her eyes on Anderson’s arse.

“Myc, get the strap on.”

Lestrade helped Mycroft to his feet and the man fetched their toys, handing the strap on to Molly. He held out three different whips to Lestrade and smiled when the man chose the bullwhip. Lestrade could see the man’s cock rising in his trousers.

“You going to pull out that sissy clit of yours so I can lick it off when I’m done with them?”

Mycroft shuddered. Humiliation was a huge kink of his, and degrading his body was the best way to drive him nuts. His brother’s favorite taunt about his weight was his way of pointing out that he knew what his sibling’s weakness was. Molly was pressing the dildo into her pussy, moaning as she rubbed her clit vigorously. Anderson backed himself up at Lestrade’s sign and presented his damp hole for fingering.

“Mycroft, sit your _fat ass_ down and try not to get in the way,” Lestrade barked, making the man groan as he sat down in his favorite observation chair, “You better save me all that sweet cum of yours.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mycroft panted as he tugged his trousers and orange boxer-briefs down.

Mycroft had his cup in hand and was slowly raising himself up on his knees so he could angle his cock to come into the cup. Lestrade licked his lips, promising himself a taste of his Husband at first opportunity, but for now the scene before him was heating up. Molly had attached the double-sided dildo to her hips and activated the vibrator pressed to her clit. She was breathing hard, her face flushed, and crawling towards Anderson. Her juices were dripping off the rubber phallus, gleaming in the firelight as she approached him. Anderson flushed and panted, he loved being bent over and taken by a man or a woman.

Lestrade pulled his hands free and used sign language to direct his awkward Omega in what she should do and say to Anderson while his back was to Lestrade. Anderson loved to be put in his place, and the best way to have that done was to give him a bit of filthy talk until he showed his pretty pink hole and took it fast and hard. Molly was so awkward and shy, so the first step to tearing her down and sending her to subspace was to take her out of her comfort zone. Molly’s comfort zone was simple submission- just bending her over was what she was used to while being passed around the pack. Get her to _interact_ with her lover and she’d blush and stammer until Lestrade nearly came in his pants.

“You want to taste me, Phillip?” Molly asked with a soft pant and a violent blush when Lestrade signed it to her.

“Y-yes,” Anderson whimpered palming his erection.

“You’ll have to deep throat me,” Molly whimpered, stumbling over the words and looking horrified at herself.

“Choke me,” Anderson begged. Lestrade nodded to Molly.

Molly pressed into Anderson’s mouth with a sharp shove and the man choked on the dildo, his back curling as he fought his gag reflex. Molly eased back, looking to Lestrade for guidance, and then pressed in again. His eyes watered until he looked as if he were crying, his face flushed, his body bucked and arched. On and on it went, Anderson nearly throwing up twice as they alternated from withholding breath and then letting him take a gasp in until he finally blacked out- more from being overwhelmed than from the oxygen deprivation. Once he had collapsed onto the ground Molly threw her head back and cried out as her climax overwhelmed her. The room smelled heavily of Omega arousal and it was driving Lestrade wild.

“ **Fuck him _,_** ” Lestrade barked out, his Dom voice driving her to scramble around and quickly shove into Anderson. Perfect. He didn’t want to withhold too much oxygen.

Dimmock abandoned his spot on the couch and scrambled forward. Lestrade helped Molly lift Anderson’s body and Dimmock slid beneath Anderson with his legs spread and lined the unconscious man up. With their cocks pressed together Dimmock began to pant hungrily as he hardened beneath him. Dimmock was almost asexual, but given the right visual stimulation and the company of his harem mates he was able to achieve erection and culmination afterwards. Now his eyes were glazed and he was arching and crying out for more. On those rare occasions that passion overwhelmed the normally soft-spoken man he became a wild thing, beautifully vocal and justifiably needy.

To his right and slightly across from him Mycroft let out a frantic cry as he spilled into the cup. The drip of his lubricant onto a towel beneath his body on the chair became audible and Lestrade had to drag his eyes away from his Husband to see Molly fucking Anderson’s limp body wildly. The Omega male woke up with a startled gasp, cried out, and came hard across Dimmock’s writhing body. Molly groaned at the resistance and pressed a bit harder until she followed suit.

Lestrade had all he could take and pulled out his own dick, sliding down to stroke his cock along Molly’s side.

“Out,” Lestrade ordered, and Molly pulled free. Anderson whined in protest but Lestrade growled his disapproval. He put up with the man’s whining _far_ too often. The two men continued to frot on the floor while Lestrade tugged off the strap-on and bent Molly forward to press her face into Anderson’s arse.

“Lick your juices out of his arse, Molly,” Lestrade growled.

Molly dove in at the same time Lestrade thrust into her quim and they both let out strangled sounds.

“Some day Sherlock’s going to give you his eggs and I’ll see you nice and fat like my Mycroft over there,” Lestrade growled.

Molly whimpered and Lestrade dragged her head upwards by her hair.

“Look at him!” Lestrade shouted, “Look at him! He can barely reach his cock around that thick waist. Is that what you want, Molly?”

They were interrupted by Dimmock climaxing with a scream of pleasure, Anderson growling his approval and snogging him hungrily. Those two had a beautiful passion between them that he needed to spend more time bringing out.

“Y-yes!” Molly choked out.

“You want to be fat and sweaty?” Lestrade growled, “Nauseous for three months out of every year while we breed you with a different Alpha every time?”

“Yes!”

“You want to hold that child to your teat and share that milk of yours?” Lestrade squeezed her breast until milk sprayed out onto Anderson’s wriggling body.

“YES!” Molly screamed, coming undone and sobbing wildly as her orgasm tore through her body, rendering her limp and whimpering.

Lestrade stilled as he came inside of her, knot still outside her body. He couldn’t knot her. Not when his other Omegas needed him. Dimmock scrambled around to start aftercare. While Molly sobbed onto Dimmock’s chest, smiling softly and snuggling in, Dimmock tenderly rocked her. Lestrade crawled forward, flipped Anderson over, and stared into the Omegas eyes. He was _barely_ a masochist. Molly was easily reduced by talk of future cubs, Mycroft by humiliation, and Anderson…

“You gorgeous man,” Lestrade whispered, “You were so good, letting Molly do all that to you. Tell her you loved it.”

“I loved it Molly,” Anderson whispered, never breaking eye contact with Lestrade, “You made me feel so good. I love it when you fuck me.”

“You aren’t mad?” Molly whimpered.

Lestrade shook his head slowly and Anderson mimicked it, “No, Molls. You were _brilliant_. So sexy.”

Molly smiled shyly and Lestrade focused on sliding his fingers into Anderson’s well-stretched hole. He would take him slowly, gently; making those eyes go wide with wonder and worship. Anderson reached down and gripped his thighs, raising his legs and showing off his hole.

He looked overwhelmed already so Lestrade slid home slowly, moaning as his ass clenched tightly around his cock. They made love slowly, his hands stroking the man’s freshly shaven cheek as he stared into his eyes. Anderson was easily reduced to tears, his mouth open and his lower lip trembling. He had his hands clasped behind Lestrade’s neck, his fingers stroking through the small hairs on the back of his neck. It was making Lestrade shiver deliciously. Somehow Anderson always managed to get to him more than Molly or Dimmock.

He much preferred an Omega male’s greedy hole to an Omega female’s. The muscles were different and they tended to suck on him as if they didn’t want him to leave. That and he loved the smell of a man’s sweat and the scratch of what little hair Omega males had on their thighs. He’d been 23 when he’d realized Alphas attracted him, 24 when he realized Omega Males were just a cover for it, and 34 when he realized he could have an Alpha every once and again if he were pack Alpha. The result was this. A pack full of Alphas and a harem full of Omegas. He _loved_ Mycroft, and the sexy little red-headed voyeur loved to watch him fondle Alpha men. It was his drug of choice… and now he had John.

The thought of John nearly brought Lestrade over the edge but he couldn’t quite make it without more pressure on his knot. He needed to bury himself and Mycroft was the one to bury himself inside of. Anderson was close to ready and Lestrade had needs of his own.

“Behave yourself and maybe Dimmock will suck that pretty cock of yours,” Lestrade purred, loud enough for Dimmock to hear before pulling away.

Lestrade growled and pulled away, heading to his Husband with a needy growl. Anderson moaned as Dimmock sucked him off while Molly kissed him tenderly. None of them would go unfulfilled, he _always_ made sure of that.

“ **Present,”** Lestrade growled, and Mycroft handed him the cup before turning and presenting his soaked ass to Lestrade.

He pressed a plug in a few times to loosen him up and then knotted himself hard. Mycroft shouted and Lestrade tipped his head back and sipped the cup of semen but didn’t finish it off. It was bitter and smooth, nearly clear, lacking the thicker fluids that an Alpha’s semen had since Mycroft had no sperm. Lestrade loved the taste of it.

“Delicious,” He growled, breathing on Mycroft’s face so he could smell his come on his breath, “When we’re done here you’re going to make this into scrambled eggs for me.”

Mycroft whimpered and arched his back eagerly. Letstrade gave his arse a sharp slap to encourage him and the Omega began to grind himself back on the knot with frantic motions. Lestrade braced his shins against the seat of the chair and gripped the armrests with both hands. He was growling viciously, occasionally releasing a hand to slap Mycroft’s plush arse. Their Omegas had gathered around them, some still fondling each other, and watching the display of their two leaders. Dimmock, always his second, handed him a short flogger. He wanted to beat Mycroft with a belt, but not while he was round with child. He’d have to settle for words and that flogger. While he reddened Mycroft’s shoulders and chest he growled out the sort of insults that had him panting.

“Your arse is wider than my hips now, you fat slut,” Lestrade growled, “You going to swallow me up with all that blubber?”

Mycroft whimpered, “You love my fat.”

“I do. I’d keep you pregnant year round if you didn’t need a break to nurse them. Maybe I’ll have Molly nurse them so I can fill you up with more cubs right away… if I could give up seeing you with my _bébé_ on your teat!” Lestrade growled, “Your tits get so fucking _big_ when you’re nursing.”

“Oh gods!” Mycroft gasped, his hips moving faster as he ground his p-spot against Lestrade’s knot, “Please, Sir, please touch me!”

“As if I could reach your cock around that fat arse! Touch _yourself_ , bitch!”

Mycroft fumbled for his cock, “May I come, please, Sir?”

“You got your cup?” Lestrade teased, his tone turning loving as he passed it to him.

Mycroft laid his forehead on the couch so he could toss off with one hand while holding the cup with the other. A soft cry of pleasure, always so reserved even in pleasure, and the man’s body clenched Lestrade until he was coming hard. The Alpha groaned, gyrating his hips since Mycroft had stilled. He could feel another orgasm building, but he needed something to bring him over the edge and couldn’t think of what would get him there.

“I wonder if John is wearing that black spandex suit Sherlock bought for him with the zippers around his groin and bottom?” Mycroft wondered casually as though musing about the weather.

“Bast-“ Lestrade chocked out and then came hard, his hips pushing solidly even as a hand steadied Mycroft’s hip to keep his belly from being pushed against the seat back.

Dimmock carefully helped Lestrade and Mycroft down from the chair and aided them in sitting in it instead. They were still knotted together so Mycroft was forced to settle in Lestrade’s lap, turning his head to nuzzle against their mating mark. Lestrade turned his head and gently suckled on Mycroft’s mark, lapping at it before extending his mating teeth and teasing the mark gently with them. Dimmock chuckled, lowering himself to the floor on unsteady legs. Anderson was quickly reduced to a snoring ball of happy Omega on the floor, his head in Molly’s lap as she petted his hair lovingly.

“Gregory,” Mycroft panted, “Please don’t tease. I can’t possibly go again.”

Lestrade chuckled and retracted his teeth, “A Beta came to see me today. She wants in the harem. She’s never married, worked as a guardian for years teaching some rich family’s cubs. She had a case through Sherlock a year ago; he helped her solve her father’s murder. Now the last child she’s helped raise is going away to boarding school so she wants a new pack. I thought she could move in if you like her, help with the kids so we don’t have to pay Kate anymore. I’d prefer a Beta who was in our harem.”

“So you’d like me to meet this woman and decide if I’d like her in our harem,” Mycroft replied. The Omegas always got final say, Mycroft usually speaking for his lower Omega harem mates since he knew what they wanted before they did.

“I told her she needs your approval first, and that all our potential harem mates go through a probationary period. She has met Sherlock, obviously, but she hasn’t ‘passed’ him yet. You want to be there when she gives it a go?”

“Certainly.”

Lestrade was just sitting down to his favorite breakfast- bangers and mash with a side of scrambled eggs and Omega come- when a loud explosion rattled their windows.

“Fucking hell!” Lestrade snarled, throwing his fork down, “That brother of yours better not have blown himself up!”

Lestrade hurried down the hall and out the door, swearing when he saw smoke coming from the vicinity of Sherlock’s flat. He called 999 and rattled off instructions before mass-texting his pack to get them organized.

**Explosion 222A Baker Street. Omegas to comfort, Alphas to protect Omegas, Betas guard homes and children.**

“No,” Mycroft gasped from behind him, hand to his heart as if it were breaking. Lestrade blinked in confusion, thinking Mycroft had deduced his text and was disagreeing with his methods, but then realized his eyes were glassy as he stared down the street in horror at the billowing smoke.

“Myc,” Lestrade soothed, gripping his shoulders, “It’s not his flat. Look closer.”

“Yes… yes, of course,” Mycroft swallowed hard, “My goodness, how foolish I just was. I shouldn’t let emotions overwhelm me so.”

“You’re pregnant and a bomb just went off across the street from your brother’s flat, you’ve a right to get a bit startled you egotistical little…” Lestrade kissed his forehead, “Come with me, just stay upwind from the smoke, in fact take a pheromone mask from my kit.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

John had barricaded Sherlock and himself into the bedroom so securely that Lestrade had needed to break the bedroom door in with an axe. Then he’d looked in and swallowed against his dry mouth. John was pacing the room, growling like a wild animal. He was dressed in his Puppy Play outfit, but there was nothing cute about it. It was hot as fucking _hell_. The man’s Alpha cock stood proudly out in front of him, half hard with aggressive blood pounding through his body. His mask obscured his eyes, but what Lestrade could see flashed with outrage. He was sweating profusely, his grey-blonde hair plastered to his head beneath the mask and the room smelled of protective Alpha scent, the entire area reeking of _stay away from my Omega!_ His hands clawed the air as if itching for someone to tear apart and Lestrade wanted to crawl in there and rub himself off against that latex covered leg.

Thankfully three early morning orgasms and an empty stomach kept him from going moon-eyed. A glance over into the corner showed Sherlock curled up comfortably on a nest. He was naked except for a torn up body harness. He seemed unharmed and bored, a sniff showed he was actually unharmed and sexually frustrated. He wasn’t going to be able to calm John like that; the man was feral and would just seek to mount him if Sherlock approached him. He might even unintentionally take him against his will. Lestrade could take him down, but it would be violent and might result in injury, even if the man were to calm quickly due to their relationship. The fact was that a nightly dinner and a few wank sessions simply weren’t enough to ensure he’d be relaxed when Lestrade approached him.

“Mycroft, get in there. Bring him down.”

Lestrade carefully helped his Husband climb through the broken door, on top of the dresser, and into the messy bedroom. He walked slowly towards John, lowering his trousers so that his scent was stronger without the pad that absorbed his fluids when around Alphas. He kept one hand on them so they wouldn’t make him trip and used the other to gently stroke John’s face when the man sniffed the air and hedged towards him.

“That’s it, Alpha. Come back to us. You’ve been so good, so brave. It’s safe now, you can relax. Sherlock is safe. You have protected him admirably… Gregory, he’s aware of his surroundings now.”

“John, mind if I join you?” Lestrade asked.

“I… fucking hell… what happened? Did I hurt…?” John stepped back with a look of horror on his face and spun around to find Sherlock.

“I couldn’t calm you,” Sherlock stated, “You were incredibly forceful.”

“I’m so sorry,” John replied, heading over to him and sniffing him in concern, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No,” Sherlock replied, “You were trying to protect me. The instinct was overwhelming you. You broke the leather leashes holding me to the bitch post.”

“Oh. They were cheap anyway, I’ll get better ones. Ah… that is… If I haven’t… If you don’t want to…”

“Don’t be thick, I’m not bothered,” Sherlock snorted.

“Ahem?” Lestrade interrupted, “May I come in?”

John looked back to Lestrade and tugged his mask up to his forehead.

“Oh, yes, sorry. I just… was I stopping you?”

“No, but I didn’t want to take any risks. You were growling like a monster.”

“What happened?” John repeated.

Lestrade hopped in, “Gas leak across the street. Huge explosion. You went feral and protected my Omega.”

John stood and Lestrade’s arms came around him and pulled him in for a heated kiss. John leaned into it and gripped his shirt, drinking in the comfort of his Alphas scent and touch. Lestrade ended the kiss reluctantly and sucked a subdual mark just beneath John’s jaw to calm him further.

XXX

When John was released he sighed in contentment and then turned to watch Lestrade lean over Sherlock, sniffing him and checking him for injuries. They kissed lazily, and John saw what Lestrade’s closed eyes missed: Sherlock’s eyes glazing with desire and sadness. The Omega _wanted_ Lestrade as badly as Lestrade wanted Sherlock, but they weren’t on the same page about it. Sure enough, a moment later Sherlock pushed Lestrade away.

“Put that huge thing away,” Sherlock snapped, indicating Lestrade’s erect cock within his pajama bottoms, “For the life of me I can’t understand why you Alphas think your _dicks_ are magical solutions for everything!”

John snickered and got a few annoyed looks.

“Well, you have to admit it makes the phrase ‘Here I come to save the day’ take on a whole new meaning,” John explained to Lestrade and Sherlock’s amusement. Mycroft merely rolled his eyes.

Sherlock and John dressed and they all headed out into the sitting room to check out the damage while Mycroft and Sherlock set about tidying up as their Omega natures came out. Sherlock looked as if he wanted to find a way to murder the glass on the floor, angry that he was reduced to _cleaning_ , but his instincts were blaring at him. Mrs. Hudson was there, so they were relieved to find her safe. John helped himself to the tea that Mrs. Hudson was anxiously making. Mycroft and Sherlock had settled down, Sherlock plucking at his violin to make sure it was unharmed. Mycroft was trying to persuade Sherlock to take a case but he was angry and being petulant. He still stank of arousal, but when John moved forward to pet him he waved John away. Lestrade gave Sherlock an annoyed look and tugged John to his side to comfort him, but John wasn’t having it. He was sexually frustrated and offended and just plain _worried_. That was when Lestrade got a call from his office and had to go, telling Sherlock to stay in contact.

“They say something odd has come up with that explosion. Might be important,” Lestrade called over his shoulder.

“Yes, yes,” Sherlock shrugged indifferently.

A few hours later they headed into Scotland Yard where Sherlock was handed an envelope addressed to him containing a pink phone…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moriarty shouldn’t have called John a pet. It was like a trigger. Out of nowhere John was suddenly snarling and vicious inside. The Omega that Molly had been grooming to join their pack was hunting them like an Alpha, and John’s instincts were _screaming_ to put him in his place.

“The only thing that doesn’t make sense,” Moriarty teased, “Is that you’ve gotten yourself a [_miniature pinscher_](http://pets.thenest.com/DM-Resize/photos.demandstudios.com/getty/article/129/243/83356815.jpg%3Fw%3D600%26h%3D600%26keep_ratio%3D1) _._ That doesn’t seem your taste, Sherlock. Couldn’t you afford a full sized one?”

**“RUN!** ” John barked out, his Dom voice doing the trick as Sherlock instinctively bolted.

John launched himself at Moriarty and ripped his throat out with his teeth before the bastard could signal his sniper. He’d intended to use Moriarty’s body as a shield, but the sniper had stupidly fired at Sherlock’s back when John spoke, which if John was lucky meant he had to re-load the gun. John dropped the body, opting for speed instead and was about to dive into the water to hide under the lee of the pool wall when Sherlock turned around and tackled him. Gunfire came from the other side of the pool.

_I’d have never made it out of the pool. There would have been noplace to hide. I’d have abandoned Sherlock to several snipers!_

Sherlock dragged him down a side hallway that led out of the pool area and John shucked the vest along the way. He paused but Sherlock grabbed him and pulled him to continue. They ended up in the lobby where more bullets flew through a different window. John pulled Sherlock down behind the tiled reception desk where he pinned Sherlock beneath him and rutted against him frantically.

“Alright?” Sherlock asked, then again when John was too busy panting to answer him “Are you all right?!”

“Yeah,” John grunted, then started stripping off Sherlock’s clothes, “Need to mark you. Need to have you.”

“John,” Sherlock gasped, “We need the police…”

“Text Lestrade.”

Sherlock managed to get his phone out and sent the text before abandoning the mobile to John’s groping.

“That was… good…” Sherlock panted, pressing kisses to John’s face as they frotted on the ground, “What you did back there… good… mmmm… good Pup.”

“Alpha,” John growled, “Call me _Alpha_.”

“Good Alpha!” Sherlock gasped, arching his back and spreading his legs, “Oh gods, Greg, fuck me!”

John pulled back, giving Sherlock a startled look. Sherlock blinked for a moment and then closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the floor.

“Well, that was amateur,” Sherlock sighed, “I suppose an experienced man wouldn’t have said that.”

John crawled up Sherlock’s body so their faces were even, his cock heavy on Sherlock’s stomach. He didn’t even remember taking down his trousers.

“Tell me, Sherlock,” John whispered, “Would you like me to hold you down while he ravages you?”

“Wh-what?” Sherlock asked, eyes gone wide.

“I want to be there. I know it can’t be me, but I want to be there, pinning your wrists down if nothing else. I want to be your bonds, Sherlock, to make you feel secure in his arms.”

John demonstrated by pinning the Omega’s wrists to the cold floor, causing him to arch into him. Sherlock’s eyes were glazed with lust as he opened his mouth to reply.

And the sound of footsteps echoed through the room.

_Shit! I’m so damn busy trying to get Omega tail I’m not even protecting him properly!_

That was when it hit John. Sherlock smelled… off. Aroused. Constantly aroused. As if…

_As if he’s off his suppressants! No wonder I can barely control myself! My body is telling me to breed him before someone else does! With all this danger around us it’s only making that urge stronger!_

Which meant that even feeling slightly threatened was sure to cause Sherlock to go on _real_ Heat this time. The sort that left Alphas panting and thrusting wildly, unable to stop themselves from mounting and breeding the nearest unmated Omega. Sherlock was bonded to Lestrade, so Alphas outside of it should just go off looking for another Omega when they caught his ‘married’ scent, but John… John was in the harem. John would take him violently on the floor right where they lay, Lestrade’s rules be damned!

It also meant even if the gunman who had now entered the room was dumb enough to _not_ check behind the only person-sized piece of furniture in the room, he’d be able to sniff his way right to them.

“I’m going to protect you,” John whispered as softly as possible, right against Sherlock’s ear.

Sherlock shook his head frantically, “Wait for backup. Too many.”

John shook his head, smiling at him sadly, “You’ll be hurt. I won’t let them near you.”

“You’ll be killed.”

“That’s fine. It’s all fine.”

“No it is _not._ ”

John pressed their lips together and whispered “ **Stay down.”**

Then he started to stand just as sirens reached their ears.

“Fuck this. The boss is dead. Let’s go,” A gunman with an Irish accent spoke up, “We’ll get them back for this another day.”

They fled the way they’d come and John let out a breath of relief, lowering his head to Sherlock’s shoulder. Rounds of gunfire reached their ears, but they were muted. Shouts over a bullhorn let them know someone was trying to get the situation under control. When the sound of a helicopter echoed outside John knew Lestrade (or Mycroft) was fucking _serious_. John snuggled against the Omega again, sniffing him once more for injury while he petted John. It took no time at all for them to begin snogging hungrily once more.

Which, in the pattern of their lives, meant that the doors flew open and the police stormed in shouting for guns to be dropped.

“Don’t shoot!” John shouted, sliding the gun out along the floor, “We’re unarmed! We were hostages!”

“Speak for yourself,” Sherlock growled.

The team came around the corner and they were led out and into the arms of the EMT’s, but John’s instincts were screaming at him to get his hot and bothered flatmate away from the Alphas around him. The result was John crowding Sherlock against the side of the ambulance and refusing to let anyone near him while he growled, snarled, and demanded Lestrade in turn. Finally the man himself showed up, parting the crowd with his scent and Dom aura. John heard Sherlock moan behind him, grasping at John’s hips and laying his head down on his shoulder as his body urged him to kneel for the man storming down on them.

“Is he hurt?” Lestrade demanded, pushing his way forward and pressing flat to John in order to sniff at Sherlock over his shoulder.

“No, Sir,” Sherlock answered, his tone surprisingly demure.

“The _fuck_ happened?” Lestrade demanded, pulling away despite the desire in his eyes.

“I got abducted,” John replied, “I’m sorry, Greg. He used me to get to Sherlock. I put him in danger.”

That fact hadn’t actually processed in his mind until he’d spoken it. Now he felt the guilt weighing down on him.

_If he doesn’t chuck me out of the harem I’ll take myself out of it!_

“Hey, hey. Don’t,” Lestrade soothed, turning his attention on John, “You’re dropping. He doesn’t have a scratch on him. He’s safe. You kept him safe.”

“I put him in danger,” John whispered back, feeling himself slipping into Topdrop.

“Uh, uh,” Lestrade replied, nuzzling John’s mating mark, “No way. That bastard dead in there doesn’t get off the hook. _He_ put Sherlock in danger. You kept him safe. I love you, John, don’t drop on me.”

John nuzzled back, leaning into the man as he reached around and petted Sherlock’s curls as well. He could feel Lestrade’s strength and Sherlock’s warmth pulling him back up. He leaned his head back on Sherlock’s shoulder and caught Lestrade’s hand in his own, gripping it firmly while the man stroked his thumb across the back.

“What’s going on here?” Lestrade asked, “You don’t strike me as the sort to drop and Sherlock smells… off.”

“Aroused is the term you’re looking for,” Sherlock replied, “My biological needs seem to be more in the forefront than usual.”

“He’s gone off his suppressants,” John replied, “We have to get him back to your home.”

“ _Our_ home,” Lestrade grunted, “And you are going to explain yourself, Sherlock.”

“Certainly, right after I get over the shock of John deducing something _correctly_ ,” Sherlock replied scathingly.

Lestrade brought someone over to take their statements, starting with Sherlock, and got them moving fast. He put Sherlock in his car the second the statement was taken and waited in there with him while John’s statement was taken. John headed over to them once he was done and found Sherlock in the back and Lestrade in the front.

“Well this is…” John started, then changed his mind, “I thought I’d find you two breaking the shocks.”

“He’s not on Heat,” Lestrade sighed, “If we get him properly knotted he might not go on for another two months. We can still keep him on schedule.”

“Exactly why I’m wondering why you two are on different sides of the car,” John replied, his tone careful.

“Get in,” Lestrade replied, his tone angry and his eyes straight ahead.

John slid into the front seat beside Lestrade who started the car and drove off with a skid of rubber on pavement.

“Your decision, Sherlock. Tell him,” Lestrade stated.

“I’ve chosen to remain celibate,” Sherlock stated blandly while staring out the window.

“That isn’t possible,” John stated.

“You’ll be caring for my Heats- as a Beta.”

“Also not possible,” John replied, “If I really were a Beta that would work, but I’m Alpha through and through.”

“I’ve made my decision,” Sherlock stated.

“Then we’ll have to go to hospital and get you a shot to boost the suppressants you stopped taking,” John insisted.

“No. I like my Heats. I’ll have them monthly this way. It will be a good stress release since _someone_ doesn’t allow me to do drugs anymore,” Sherlock scowled at the back of Lestrade’s head.

They pulled up in front of Baker Street, John still protesting Sherlock’s daft idea.

“That won’t _work!_ ”

“It’s my decision.”

“That isn’t a decision, it’s a mad scheme to get yourself rape!”

Lestrade had been about to drive off when John shouted those words and he hit the brakes sharply enough to stop with a squeal despite the fact he’d only moved a few feet.

“What did you say?” He asked, rolling the window down further.

“I said he’s going to get himself raped,” John replied angrily, “Greg, can I stay at the house again? I can’t be around him on Heat. I won’t be able to resist.”

“No, we’re staying here. Both of us,” Lestrade stated, throwing the car in park and stepping out.

“What?” John asked, “Why?”

They walked up to their flat and Lestrade stripped off his jacket and began to unbutton his sleeves. When he had done so he turned to face the two other men in the room and gave them a grim stare before answering John’s question.

“Because I’m taking my Husband’s- and to some extent John’s- advice… and you,” Lestrade pointed at Sherlock, “I’m taking you.”

[CHAPTER 5](http://vincentmeoblinn.dreamwidth.org/134961.html)   



	5. vincentmeoblinn | The Power of the Alpha Ch 5

 

 

John snarled and stepped between them.

“Yeah, that’s good. That’s what I want,” Lestrade nodded, “You protecting him. Good Pup.”

John cocked his head to one side in confusion.

“I prefer ‘Alpha’,” John replied, “And with all due respect… the fuck are you going on about?”

“Alpha, huh? Not a very original name, but it suits you. Okay. Here’s how it goes down. Sherlock, you have until you go on Heat to give it up to me willingly. If you don’t then John will take you once you go on Heat, whether you like it or not.”

“Fuck no. I’m not going against his wishes,” John stated, “I’ll lock him in his room and leave.”

“You won’t be able to,” Lestrade stated, “You leave before he goes on Heat and I’ll take him by force. You wait until he goes on Heat and you won’t be able to stop yourself. I can control myself: pack Alphas can ignore Heat scent for quite a bit, our hormones make the biology less of an imperative. You haven’t got that advantage.”

“Seriously?” John snapped angrily, “Either I walk away and you rape him while he’s aware of it, or I stay to protect him from you and _ruin_ our friendship by coercing me into breeding him when he doesn’t want it?!”

“Or…” Lestrade stated softly.

“Or?” John prompted.

“Or you convince him to give it up now.”

“I think I like the option where I put a bullet in your head,” John snarled.

“Why don’t you go put that outfit on you were wearing before?” Lestrade suggested.

“This isn’t _kinky!_ ” John shouted angrily.

“He’s willing, John. He just doesn’t know how to say he is.”

“What?” John asked, glancing over his shoulder at Sherlock.

“That’s cheating,” Sherlock scowled, “You talked to my brother.”

“Yeah, he clued me in, you wanker,” Lestrade snapped, “You know it’s perfectly okay to tell someone you want them, Sherlock. In fact it’s more than okay.”

“Sorry, but he’s wrong this time,” Sherlock replied, flouncing down into his chair.

“I don’t understand,” John decided.

Sherlock snorted. Lestrade smiled softly.

“Sherlock,” Lestrade explained, “Needs to be wrestled down. He needs me to _make_ him give it up.”

“He wants a rape scene? He’s told you that?” John asked suspiciously.

“Close. Mycroft did. I was _heavily_ against it until he confirmed it,” Lestrade nodded towards Sherlock.

“I’ve done nothing of the sort, and if you touch me I’ll sic John on you,” Sherlock replied sharply.

“No means no, unless agreed otherwise,” John recited as though in school.

“It means otherwise,” Lestrade insisted, “His actions prove as much. He’s stopped his suppressants. He’ll be forced by someone if he keeps this up, it might as well be one of us. He lusts after you- that much is obvious- and I’d like to think he cares for me in some way.”

“I still don’t understand,” John replied, shaking his head, “Sherlock why _did_ you stop your suppressants? Not only will it mean you lose the eggs you promised to Molly, but I don’t buy that you _like_ going on unfulfilling Heats. You were miserable after the last one.”

“Stop trying to think, John. You’re just embarrassing yourself,” Sherlock scolded.

“Stop evading,” John snapped back.

“I’m not evading.”

“Yeah, you are.”

“Enough!” Lestrade snapped, “John, take Sherlock upstairs and change. Make sure he comes down starkers.”

“I’m not helping you _rape_ him,” John snapped.

“I _will_ be going on Heat soon,” Sherlock pointed out, “I might as well remove these clothes before they get torn off of me.”

John gave him an odd look and Lestrade saw the moment John realized that Sherlock really _did_ want this. It wasn’t a ‘yes’, but it was enough to calm the frazzled soldier. With a nod towards Lestrade he gave Sherlock’s sleeve a tug and they went up to his bedroom. Lestrade finished removing his clothes and secured the doors and windows just in case they were too late and Sherlock’s Heat started up. Then he pulled out his mobile and gave Dimmock a ring.

“Listen, Sherlock’s gone and pulled some damn stupid stunt with his suppressants. I’m going to be out of commission for a while- maybe hours, maybe days. Take care of the harem, make sure no one tries to muscle in on Molly or Anderson, and keep my Husband from declaring war while I’m away.”

_“He in hospital?”_ Dimmock asked, his tone concerned.

“We’re at 221B, and he’s close to going on Heat. We’ll try to hold it off, but it might be too late.”

_“He still fighting being mounted?”_

“Yes and no. I think we can convince him, but like I said-“

_“It might be too late. Yeah. You want me there instead? A few good punches with John around to give him some Alpha scent might stop his Heat from coming on.”_

“No. This is going down _my_ way for a change. Sherlock needs to be Dom’d in the worst damn way, and by me.”

There was silence a moment and then Dimmock softly replied, “ _I hate to say it, but we’ve all been wondering when you’d finally push the issue. It’s not that he hasn’t got the right to say no, but…”_

“Yeah. I know.”

_“This could go wrong. Really wrong.”_

“I know,” Lestrade replied, letting the guilt and anxiety swarm him for a moment before pushing it back down, “But I’m sure it’s what he wants. Really wants, and not just in some sick ‘his mouth is saying no but his eyes are saying yes’ kinda way.”

_“Yeah. It is, Greg_ ,” Dimmock stated firmly, “ _He talks during his Heats. He cries out for you. Hell, I’ve almost called you in a few times, but he can’t exactly give consent once his Heats start and… well, you know what he’s said before. Should I have called you?”_

“I don’t think so. I think this needs to be done while he’s aware of it. He needs to see that I really want him and am willing to truly Dominate him. He needs John there, for some reason that man’s the key. If it doesn’t work though… listen, let Mycroft know that I’ll be letting him go if this doesn’t work out. I told John I’d take him, but I won’t. If it doesn’t play out right I’m going to leave and let John have him. I’ll let them keep 221B and stay in the pack, but they’ll be out of the harem.”

_“Shit. Mycroft won’t like that. You know how controlling he is, having Sherlock close is like an addiction of his.”_

“I know, but it has to be this way.”

“ _Okay. Right. I’ll keep him from bombing anyone after I let him know.”_

“Thanks. I owe you.”

_“Yeah, a vacation. A long one.”_

Lestrade chuckled, “How about another Beta in the harem?”

“ _Even better!”_

They said their goodbyes and Lestrade sat down in Sherlock’s chair. The man himself flounced downstairs without a stitch of clothing on him.

“No harness?” Lestrade asked.

“John hasn’t replaced it, and I want…” Sherlock stopped, looking uncomfortable.

“What do you want, Sherlock? **Tell me**.”

“I want him to pin me down while you take me,” Sherlock replied, shivering in longing, “ _hard.”_

“Hard?”

“Very hard… make it hurt.”

“Why?” Lestrade asked gently.

John had come down the stairs and was watching them silently, his eyes shadowed behind his mask. He was listening. Sherlock was undoubtedly aware of him, but he showed no sign of it.

“Pain is all I’m familiar with. If you make this… _tender_ ,” Sherlock made a disgusted face, “I’ll likely hate it.”

“Or love it.”

“I’ll hate it. The last thing I want is you fawning all over me like I’m some blushing virgin.”

“You are a virgin.”

A smirk, “But I’m not blushing.”

“Let’s see if we can change that, eh? Do you trust me? To take you up into subspace? To make you want and enjoy this?”

“Not really, no,” Sherlock snorted, “I’ve always taken care of my own pleasure outside of Heat. I don’t like depending on others, you know that.”

“You’ve let me send you to subspace before.”

“I have little choice. I can’t get myself into subspace,” Sherlock frowned, looking furious, “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“Your drug use,” Lestrade realized.

“Well, _obviously_ ,” Sherlock snorted.

“You don’t need that anymore,” John stated softly, “You have us.”

Arms slipped around Sherlock from behind and Lestrade saw the leather ears moving as he nuzzled him from behind. Sherlock allowed it.

“So he can show you affection, but I can’t? Is that what you need, Sherlock? Sweet and sour? I can do that. I can hurt you while he sooths you.”

Sherlock hesitated, and then nodded, his eyes lowering as if he were ashamed.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Sherlock,” Lestrade soothed, “Just tell me why? Why do you need me to hurt you and him to sooth you? Did you not trust me to do both?”

Sherlock hesitated again and then shook his head, “I’ve only ever enjoyed one side of you. Sadist. You take care of me afterwards and it turns my stomach. I don’t want that from you. It isn’t what draws me to you. John is a sadist, yes, but it’s the aftercare he truly enjoys. John is a doctor: he sooths my wounds and it sooths _me_ rather than disgusts me.”

“Then we’re in the same boat, you and I,” Lestrade stated softly, “Because I need John, too.”

John peered around Sherlock’s shoulder, his head cocked in curiosity, “Me? Why?”

“Because I’m bisexual,” Lestrade smiled sadly, “I don’t have a pack full of mostly Alphas for no reason. I take advantage of my position to worm my way into their beds. I dangle Molly as bait and devour what she catches.”

“It’s illegal and dangerous,” John replied softly.

“You’ve been in my arms more than once, John,” Lestrade laughed, “Would I hurt you?”

“No. Never,” John replied softly.

“Will you let me hold you again?” Lestrade asked him gently.

“Yes. Gods, yes,” John replied softly.

He came around Sherlock and pressed against Lestrade, kissing him hungrily. They held each other for several seconds, kissing and caressing as Lestrade’s hands worked their way down to the tail and he teased it by twisting it in John’s body. John whimpered, back arching and cock filling up to match the hard length pressed against John.

Sherlock cleared his throat.

Lestrade and John smiled against each other’s lips and John turned to face his flatmate.

“You need something, Sherl?”

“Possibly before I go on Heat,” Sherlock taunted.

“And whose fault is that?” Lestrade taunted back.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and John chuckled.

“It makes sense, you know?” Lestrade stated, “He needs someone to trust his heart to, and someone who admires him and protects him is the one. I’m more professional with him. I’m his DI friend who throws him cases and cleans up after his messy self.”

“And I’m his guard dog,” John growled, and launched himself at Sherlock with a growl.

They rough housed for a moment, Sherlock alternating between laughter and snarling at him. Then John knocked his legs out and sat on his thighs, his ass wiggling eagerly as he stared down at the flushed Omega he’d pinned.

“Good Alpha,” Lestrade purred, petting John’s hair as he strolled forward, “Thing about John is he’s _both_ of ours, so he’ll listen to me as well as you. If he thinks your needs coincide with my orders then he’ll obey me first.”

Sherlock smirked, “So what are you going to do? Give me what I need?”

“Hell yeah. And a heavy dose of it, too. How close are you, Sherlock? You need my knot first,” Lestrade hefted his heavy Alpha cock in one hand, grasped beneath the head, “Or a beating to throw you up into subspace? I’m liking that cane over there. John uses that on you, doesn’t he?”

“No. John only ever punishes me- without pain- and then pleasures me after. We don’t have those sorts of scenes.”

“Hm, pity. He’s a higher level of sadist than I am. You’d probably come after five minutes.”

John chuckled, “I’d hate to bruise this beautiful skin anyway.”

“Awww, so sweet,” Sherlock mocked.

John mock lunged at him and he giggled anxiously, his eyes darting about nervously even as he thrilled and his cock swelled between John’s black-clad thighs. There was fondness and fear in his eyes and John soothed him with a soft nuzzle to his mating mark. Sherlock whimpered, arching his back for friction.

“Knot first,” Sherlock answered finally.

XXX

“You heard the man,” Lestrade growled, “Switch positions. Pin him down. Hold him tight. I’m going in hard and fast.”

John switched, leaning down to lap at Sherlock’s earlobe lovingly while Lestrade knelt between his thighs.

“Hand me your tail, he needs to be stretched,” Lestrade ordered.

“It’s made for an Alpha, he won’t even notice it going in,” John argued.

“Damn. Be right back,” Lestrade strode into Sherlock’s bedroom.

“Bedside drawer. Don’t touch my socks!” Sherlock called after him.

“Socks aren’t in the bedside drawer. What’s in your sock drawer?” Lestrade asked accusingly.

“Pictures of your ex wife!”

There was a pause and the sound of drawers opening and then swearing.

“Bloody hell! Thank gods I left that whore. Who is that? Donovan? Bitch.”

Lestrade walked back in, his arousal diminished, but a look at Sherlock had him rising again.

“Found it,” Lestrade grinned, and held up a thick buttplug, “You better not have popped your own cherry with this.”

“Still there last I checked,” John grinned, nuzzling Sherlock’s curls again.

Sherlock loved the feel of John’s hands on his shoulders, pinning him down and leaving him vulnerable, but he’d need to be properly restrained.

“More, John. A proper restraint.”

John nodded and turned to sit on Sherlock’s chest, his cock slapping him in the face repeatedly. Sherlock grinned and licked at it, winking at him teasingly. John grinned and his ass wiggled- causing his tail to wag- in approval.

“Fuck that tail is hot. It rub you the right way, John?” Lestrade grinned, and Sherlock felt him petting John’s back and bottom.

“Mmm, yeah,” John arched his back and rubbed his bollocks and cock against Sherlock’s shoulder and face.

Sherlock felt the plug slide in and moaned at the fullness as it stretched him wide. Would an Alpha feel like this? Would that knot hurt or fulfill him? Both?

_Gods, I hope both_.

Lestrade pumped the plug a few times and Sherlock keened in need as it stroked against his swollen prostate. Lestrade pulled it free and slipped four fingers in, working up to a fist.

“Good… that’s good…” Sherlock gasped, even as he instinctively tried to pull away.

Fear was crawling up inside of him. Would he lose Lestrade’s respect? His brother’s? Would Mycroft be jealous? Angry? Disgusted? Would he start being passed around like Molly? Would every Alpha in Scotland Yard have the right to bend him over? Would he be a piece of meat to them all?

“No. Stop,” Sherlock gasped, starting to struggle and trying to buck John off of him, “Stop! I don’t want this! Stop! No! NONONONONO!”

John looked tortured, but he kept Sherlock’s wrists pinned and edged his hips so his cock wasn’t pressed against his face. It was wilting anyway.

“Almost there, Sherlock,” Lestrade soothed.

“Don’t do that! I told you not to coddle me! Fucking hell! Get it over with! Stop letting me _think!_ ”

Lestrade stopped fondling his body, pressed a pillow beneath his hips, and then thrust home in one go. Sherlock screamed, swore, struggled violently, and then stilled. Lestrade was only just hard enough to have pushed inside, he’d broken Sherlock’s hymen but he hadn’t knotted him, his knot wasn’t swollen at all. It had hurt, but not nearly as much as Sherlock had expected it to. Not even a 2 on the pain scale. It was the emotions that accompanied it. He didn’t want to _feel_. He needed Lestrade him to fuck him into oblivion, not make sweet love to him.

“Shhh,” John soothed, stroking his cheek, “It’s okay. Don’t cry, love, it’s almost over.”

“I’m not crying,” Sherlock argued, but his choked voice and wet face argued otherwise.

“You’re so beautiful when you cry,” John whispered.

“Bloody hell, I can’t do this,” Lestrade growled, and pulled free.

“You’ve already done it,” John argued, “He’s not a virgin anymore, just… finish.”

“I can’t. I’m not even close to turned on. Fucking hell!” Lestrade stood up and kicked their table over, “I don’t like him like this!”

John slid down Sherlock’s body, kissing his way down and lapped at his cock.

“He needs you to be rough with him,” John whispered to Sherlock’s abdomen.

“I can’t! I feel like a fucking rapist!” Lestrade shouted.

“He wants this. You know he does.”

“He doesn’t _sound_ like it. You take him.”

“He doesn’t want me to. He wants you to.”

“He doesn’t feel safe with me!” Lestrade roared angrily.

“C-come on me,” Sherlock panted while John did his damndest to keep him aroused.

“What?” John asked.

“Come on me, John. Cover me with your scent. It might bring on my Heat, but it will definitely make me feel safe.”

“That doesn’t change the fact you don’t feel safe with _me!_ ” Lestrade roared.

“It does,” Sherlock replied, “It isn’t that I don’t feel safe with _you_ , it’s that I don’t feel safe _emotionally_ with you. I do with John. Let’s just… try this. His scent will overwhelm my lizard brain and let me focus on something besides my… insecurities.”

“That’s probably the most honest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Lestrade said softly, “John, up on your knees.”

John switched positions and Lestrade kneeled behind him, reaching around to stroke his softened prick into hardness.

“I’m too much of a sadist to enjoy this alone,” John replied, “I need the violence.”

“Lestrade,” Sherlock whispered, “The cane.”

Sherlock was flipped over and Lestrade was quick to lay him over the bottom of John’s chair. Then he stood behind him, wielded the cane like a bat, and brought it down hard on Sherlock’s thighs.

“Fuck!” Sherlock screamed, his cock starting to firm again as pain flared out from his legs.

Lestrade took his frustrations out on Sherlock’s body while the man moaned and wriggled eagerly. His mind was starting to go fuzzy, spots dancing in front of his eyes as his breath became out of sync with his needs for oxygen. John was moaning softly, stroking his cock and squeezing his knot as he stood over Sherlock’s body.

“Let me take a swing?” John asked of Sherlock.

Sherlock nodded and Lestrade passed him the cane, but he shook his head and snatched up Sherlock’s riding crop. He brought it down over his back and Sherlock screamed.

“Oh good! Yes!” Sherlock gasped, rocketing into subspace as they both took up punishing blows across his body.

His mind was floating; he was high as a kite without an ounce of morphine in his veins. He knew he was babbling, moaning Lestrade’s name and John’s in turn. He was flipped over and dragged to the floor, a hand cushioning his head from injury but still letting him hit it hard enough to stagger him. The rug burnt his ass and shoulders and he moaned all the more. John straddled his thighs and Lestrade knelt between Sherlock’s thighs behind John. John leaned back, moaning eagerly while he stroked his cock and Lestrade squeezed his knot and palmed his heavy bollocks.

“I’m going to come so hard!” John gasped, “Sherlock. Greg. Oh _fuck!_ ”

John came like a geiser, his cock erupting across Sherlock’s body and drenching him in hot fluids. Obscene amounts of fluids splattered across Sherlock torso and head as the man moaned and rubbed it across his body. John leaned forward and mimicked his actions before barking for Sherlock to turn over. Sherlock did and he rubbed his come into the marks on Sherlock’s back. Lestrade was still squeezing his knot and it brought on another climax out of the blue, John crying out as hot come sprayed forcefully across Sherlock’s arse and thighs.

“Oh gods,” John cried out, “Fuck!”

Sherlock moaned and wriggled his arse in the air as his brain hummed happily from subspace. John’s come burned the places where the flesh had split a bit and it only added to the sensuality of the experience. Fingers were shoved into his mouth and he suckled the salty substance with relish.

“I’m so fucking ready now,” Lestrade growled, and shouldered John out of the way to thrust into him fast and hard.

Sherlock moaned and bucked back to meet him while John circled around and gripped his arms, pulling him slightly upward so he could lick the come off of Sherlock’s face.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” John groaned, “So hot. I need you, Sherlock. Can I fuck you? Huh? Say yes.”

“Yes,” Sherlock moaned, “Want you in me. Want your come in me.”

“Your hair’s all matted with my come,” John growled, gripping that hair and pulling it aggressively, “All your pretty curls covered in frost. I wanna bite you. Use my mating teeth to leave marks all over your body.”

“Yes!”

Lestrade knotted him and Sherlock shouted in shock. This was so much more full than being fisted. Lestrade was deeper inside of him than anything or anyone had ever been. His knot was swollen to the point of holding him almost still inside of Sherlock’s body. His hips gyrated, rubbing Lestrade’s knot against his prostate while Sherlock gaped into John’s face and the man watched him with an almost wild look on his face.

“Yes, Sherlock,” John whispered, “It’s so deep, isn’t it? Does it feel good? Are you going to come? Do it. Come hard. Come on me the way I did you. Then I’m going to _make you lick it up.”_

Sherlock came with a strangled scream, his body clenching around that rock hard shaft inside his body. It was overwhelming, especially from subspace, and Sherlock sobbed as pleasure rippled through his body over and again. La patite mort. The little death. Sherlock felt as if he were flying rather than dying, his body convulsing in pleasure as if he were trying to grow wings and soar into the clouds that surrounded his sex addled brain. John was moaning again, kissing him and pressing his hard cock against his stomach to ease his need for friction. The head was wet and stroking along the drying semen already there.

Sherlock heard himself say something ridiculous about coming as much as an Alpha and feeling as if he had a milk jug up his bum. Then he passed out.

XXX

“Blood hell.”

Lestrade groaned once Sherlock’s eyes had glazed over with the bliss of subspace. He was hard again, loving the thrill of slamming a blunt object against Sherlock’s flesh. When John joined in it was like music to his ears. _Thud. Crack! Thud. Crack! Thud. Crack!_

Sherlock wasn’t screaming or shouting anymore, no more nasty deductions or swears spilled from his lips. He was a mess of moans and whimpers. John was right; he was beautiful when he cried. Those eyes turned a deep green when outlined with red. Right now he was sobbing with joy, his face rapturous as he wriggled and begged to be filled- with body language if not in words.

“I’m so fucking ready now,” Lestrade panted.

John nodded agreement, his face wild. Lestrade grabbed Sherlock’s hips and dragged him backwards so John had room in front and thrust home in one, burying himself in the dripping wet orifice. Sherlock moaned and rocked back on him, a willing participant. _This_ was what he wanted. _This_ was sexy. Sherlock moaning and begging for his knot the way he was supposed to. The way an Omega was supposed to _enjoy_ being mounted.

John was wild with lust, rubbing himself all over Sherlock and licking his own come up. He started massaging it into Sherlock’s scalp like shampoo and talking about fucking him. There was something so wild and feral about him, despite the fact that Lestrade was the one doing the fucking. He was sexy as fuck in all that latex, his scent powerful as the material made him sweat. His face was dripping with it, the erotic scent dropping down onto Sherlock to make Lestrade throb. John’s knot was still swollen, of course, making his cock stand up straighter than it normally would when erect, the bulbous base throbbing as the veins stood in stark relief.

Lestrade couldn’t wait any longer. He gave one hard push and buried his knot inside of Sherlock.

_“Yes!_ ” The Omega screamed, and then lost the ability to speak and was barely capable of breathing. He stared into John’s eyes while the man eye fucked him.

“So fucking sexy,” Lestrade breathed, gyrating his hips. The grip on his knot was overwhelming him. He was close to coming, but Sherlock was as well. He wanted to feel that grip on his knot.

“Yes, Sherlock,” John whispered, “It’s so deep, isn’t it? Does it feel good? Are you going to come? Do it. Come hard. Come on me the way I did you. Then I’m going to _make you lick it up.”_

John’s last words were said in a guttural growl, almost Dom voice, and it threw Sherlock over the edge. The man’s knot gripped him so hard that Lestrade saw stars and nearly missed seeing him come all over John’s abdomen.

“It’s utterly ridiculous that having something the size of a milk jug in my ass would enable me to come with the volume of an Alpha,” Sherlock decided, and then went limp.

John dragged Sherlock up by his hair for a sloppy kiss, but judging by his lax body and open mouth he wasn’t even conscious. Lestrade rolled his hips and felt himself tipping over the edge.

“Oh my gods,” John gasped, eyes wide and pupils blown behind his mask as he met Lestrade’s eyes, “You’re coming aren’t you?”

“Fuck!” Lestrade gasped, and spilled himself into the limp Omega in John’s arms.

He stilled, pleasure overwhelming him.

“Gorgeous,” John breathed, “That was gorgeous. Gonna kiss you now.”

John lowered Sherlock gently down onto the pillow that had found it’s way to the floor, and Lestrade was obliged to follow him seeing as how he was attached via his dick. He snuggled against the Omega’s back while John crawled around, crouched low, and kissed him teasingly. Lestrade moaned at the taste of John’s come on his lips and then gently tugged John upwards by his cock so he could lap at the come on his belly.

Lestrade growled, “Omega come is like fucking nectar.”

“Yeah it is,” John agreed, then growled playfully and began licking at and nuzzling Lestrade.

John worked his way down Lestrade’s body and the man was fairly certain he was in sex heaven. When John got down to his arse he gave it a few sniffs, making Lestrade a bit self-conscious, but must have liked what he found because he followed up with a lick.

“Bloody buggering hell,” Lestrade gasped, fully aware he was babbling.

John was rimming him. No one had dared since he’d become pack Alpha and he wasn’t accustomed to asking for anything. He spread his legs a bit and tried not to crush Sherlock as his hips began to roll into the man beneath him as desire escalated once more. He’d meant to wait until Sherlock woke up, but judging by his soft snores it was going to be a bit. Now with John lapping at the sensitive nerves along his bottom he was already close to coming again.

“Like that?” John asked with a growl.

“Yeah,” Lestrade panted, “Been a bit.”

“Alphas shouldn’t taste this good,” John decided.

“Fuck yeah they should,” Lestrade grunted, hips moving faster.

John got up on his knees and massaged Lestrade’s arse with both hands. His thumbs stroked his pucker until Lestrade was frantic for release.

“Save some for me? I want you to come on me while I take Sherlock.”

“Mm, yeah,” Lestrade groaned, though he doubted it was possible as John stroked his body and emanated such beautiful scents, “Smells so good.”

“Yeah he does,” John agreed.

Lestrade didn’t bother to correct him; he was too busy trying to get off. A few more gyrations of his hips and he was spilling into the Omega beneath him once more. His knot throbbing and pulsing as it filled Sherlock’s bowels full of hot come. Lestrade gasped until he’d caught his breath a bit and then lifted Sherlock’s hips.

“Look at him. He look pregnant yet?”

“Pregnant?” John asked in confusion, glancing down, “Bit early isn’t it? And he’s not on Heat.”

Lestrade rolled his eyes, “Not _really_ pregnant, just… swollen.”

“Oh. Fuck. Yeah, he does. He’s got a little tum going on,” John swallowed hard, “I’ve not been with many Omegas, does that happen a lot?”

“It does if you come more than once in them while knotted,” Lestrade grinned, “Fucking sexy, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” John panted, reaching out and touching his stomach gently, “I’d love to see him like that.”

“I’m afraid that’s unlikely, but there’s always this.”

“If you’re both done talking about me,” Sherlock intoned sarcastically, “I’d like to shower now.”

“Fuck you are,” Lestrade growled, “Hold still. My knot won’t come down if you keep wriggling.”

“Damn. Still?” Sherlock sighed, “This is incredibly inconvenient… and I feel as if I have to _go.”_

“That’s all my come inside you,” Lestrade grinned, “Your going to clench around it automatically, instinctively trying to keep it inside you.”

“You’re making this sound less and less sexy by the moment,” Sherlock decided.

“John fucking you next isn’t erotic?” Lestrade teased, and then sighed as he finally slid free.

John’s tail wagged, “Up against the post. I wanna tie him to the post and breed him like a bitch.”

“Fuck yeah,” Lestrade grinned, “You want that?”

“Mmm,” Sherlock purred, “Yes.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock was tired and still a bit loopy from being in subspace, but he rose to his unsteady legs and staggered towards the bitch post still screwed into their floor by Sherlock’s chair. He was taking a bit too long so John leaned forward and bit his ankle. Sherlock yelped and stopped, looking back in clear arousal, so John bit his other calf.

“That means _move_ ,” John pointed out.

“Oh!” Sherlock replied, and hurried to the post as fast as his bowed legs could manage.

Sherlock dropped to his hands and knees in front of the post and waited to be tied up. Unfortunately, what neither of them had told him was that once he dropped into a sexual position again his muscles would unclench. So the moment he did so Sherlock was drenched in Lestrade’s semen.

“GOOD GODS!” Sherlock shouted, turning about and going red-faced. He went to stagger towards the shower, but John cut him off, “It’s disgusting! It’s…”

“My pack Alpha’s come. Yeah. I know,” John growled, “Back to your post.”

“But John, I…”

“ **Back to your post!** ” John’s Dom voice had Sherlock whimpering in need, and he turned around and hurriedly crawled back to the post.

John followed after, down on hands and knees, but by no means was he crawling. He was prowling. He was moving with power and confidence. He growled low in his throat as he neared Sherlock, picking up the ropes that Lestrade laid out for him. John began to deftly weave a rope harness, doubling the rope in his hand before looping it around Sherlock’s neck and trailing it down between his thighs. Over and around, tuck and loop, again and again until the Omega was tightly bound in the silken fibers. Then he lashed him succinctly to the post and grunted his approval. Sherlock was trembling, thrown into subspace once more simply from the act of being tied. He whimpered and arched his back, presenting his body for mounting while chewing at a bit of the rope unconsciously. _Oral fixation? Latent Puppy play interests of his own?_

John sniffed up and down Sherlock’s body, lapping at the seed spilling from his body and rumbling his approval. He decided Sherlock needed to smell a bit more like him so he moved up his body and slipped halfway out of his outfit. His body was drenched in sweat beneath the latex suit. He hopped hip and rubbed his chest and neck across Sherlock and the ropes, mock-growling playfully. Sherlock smiled and wriggled adorably. He groaned when John ducked down to lap at his pretty pink cock. Then he moved to his back end again only to find Lestrade had sat himself down in Sherlock’s chair with the Omega’s favorite riding crop in hand. He tapped the ground with it, but John only blinked in confusion.

“Dimmock didn’t go over signals with you?”

John shook his head.

“Well, we’ll work on that later. For now, come and sit here for me.”

John walked to Sherlock’s left and sat down on his haunches in front of Lestrade, whining his protast. He wanted ass, not to play submissive!

“Good Alpha. You like my Omega?”

“Yes, Si… Greg.”

Greg smiled fondly, “Good Alpha. I want you to give his hips a few good nips. Really lay those love-bites on him.”

John growled in approval and rounded on Sherlock to star biting that soft, sticky flesh. Sherlock moaned and arched his back, wriggling and offering his flesh up for more gnawing. John sat back on his haunches to admire the red marks on Sherlock’s hips and sides, the only unmarked areas of his torso up to this point. They’d be nice and purple in no time flat with all that pale skin.

“Good Alpha,” Lestrade growled, “Now hop up on him, but just get in position.”

John was panting for it, achingly hard and wanting those sloppy seconds. The idea of using his pack Alpha’s come for lube was hotter than the sun. The man had given him a home, a purpose, and a beautiful Omega to Dom and now _fuck within an inch of his life_. Sherlock had given him his self-esteem back, his confidence, his self-respect. They’d saved him and given him a _family_ as well. They were becoming his everything so fast that his head was spinning.

John lifted up onto his hind legs, planting his front paws on Sherlock’s hips. They were so boney that he could just prop himself there easily, but that was offset by the full and shapely arse that most Omegas were blessed to sport. John’s cock bobbed and twitched, seeming to lean towards Sherlock’s entrance as if it were a dowsing rod and he were water. A fitting description since water was synonymous with life.

“You want that bitch?” Lestrade asked, his voice a growl as he slid down and kneeled beside them.

“Fuck yeah, I want him.”

 Lestrade reached down and grabbed John’s eager cock, wringing a gasp out of him as he pumped it firmly. Then he lined his cock up with Sherlock’s gaping, dripping entrance and held him there. John growled in frustration, but kept his eyes down so as not to present a challenge.

“On the count of three,” Lestrade whispered in his ear, giving it a slow lick, “One. Two. _Three.”_

Lestrade freed his throbbing cock and John buried himself in Sherlock with one hard thrust. It was heaven. It was bliss. It was _everything_ he’d ever wanted. Lestrade’s sharp scent filled the air and Sherlock’s heady musk permeated his every scent. He found himself moaning out loud while plundering him, unwilling to restrain his voice when shouting his pleasure from the rooftops made so much more sense.

Beneath him Sherlock was moaning as well, that sinfully deep voice rumbling all the way through both their bodies. John could feel his knot swelling. He’d been with Omegas before, but knotting was an intimacy usually reserved for long term relationships so he’d experienced it all of once. Now he was on the edge of ready and something like panic was whelling up inside of him.

“G-Greg?” John asked, his voice unusually high. _Ah, yes. Permission. Sherlock is_ his _Omega. It’s his call if I knot him or not._

“Do it, John. Bury yourself in him,” Lestrade was half-hard again, his eyes blown, but his focus was entirely on their pleasure as he reached beneath Sherlock and pumped his neglected cock.

John let himself enjoy the freedom of a few more thrusts, waiting until his body sent that signal that said it was time. He felt it, then. An odd curling sensation in his belly that spanned down to his bollocks and up into his knot where he felt as if years worth of come were waiting to explode out. With a strangled cry he thrust hard into Sherlock’s body, pushing past the first ring of muscles and gasping as he felt the man’s muscles lock around him. His knot swelled that final bit and they weren’t going to be separating for a while. Sherlock whimpered and rolled his hips and John remembered how to breathe as he expelled his last breath with a grunt and began to roll his own. They were soon gyrating against each other frantically, John’s body screaming for his climax as Lestrade stroked him fast to bring him over before John since he’d already spent himself not long ago. Sherlock was getting closer, his body arching and his muscles clenching. John gave his arse a slap to get him to stop holding back and the Omega began to scream over and over again until he came and went utterly limp against the post. He dangled by his arms, his head resting on one forearm, while John ground into him desperately.

Lestrade leaned forward and clasped John’s face in his hands, pressing their mouths together in a sloppy kiss that was open enough for John to pant for air. His tongue flicked against his and John came with a long moan, his knot clenched tight in heat as gorgeous waves of pleasure left his head lolling on his shoulders. Lestrade was kissing his neck gently and he was perfectly content to let him move him around as he sighed in contentment.

“Beautiful. Both of you. You were such an animal, John. Sherlock…” Lestrade moved down to caress the Omega’s curls until he opened his eyes weakly, “You gorgeous thing. You were perfect.”

Sherlock smirked, “Was there ever any doubt?”

XXX

The fact was that Sherlock needed a break, though he whined petulantly and refused to acknowledge it.

John nodded, too deep into his Pup state to acknowledge him verbally. He lapped at his water and whined at his food bowl. He was hungry. Lestrade laughed and took up the bowl, pouring some dry cereal into it and dropping it down beside the water bowl. Sherlock was watching him tiredly from the couch while waiting for the kettle to boil. Lestrade had made the tea, but he motioned for John to take it to Sherlock.

“He doesn’t want me doing aftercare,” Lestrade reminded.

John nodded, dragging himself onto two legs despite feeling a bit _off_ about that. He had no issue being a dog on two legs, but it felt so good to finally crawl without feeling demeaned because of it. He carried Sherlock his tea and dropped down onto the floor beside the couch. Sherlock lazily stroked his neck and shoulders while sipping his tea.

“Good Alpha,” Sherlock murmured, “You’re going to be so good to me, aren’t you?”

John nodded eagerly, and leaned upwards to capture those full lips in a kiss. His tail wagged happily and his cock started to rise again. Sherlock smiled lazily, his eyes starting to drift shut. John whined petulantly but Lestrade scolded him.

“John, he needs a break. Seriously. You can have him when he wakes up.”

John nodded miserably. He _knew_ Sherlock was tired, but damn it he’d waited for months!

“Come here, Alpha,” Lestrade called, taking pity on him.

John lopped over and nuzzled his face into Lestrade’s sticky groin, breathing in the scent of Sherlock’s Omega juices. It was comforting and arousing. Lestrade gently drew his face up, smiling into his eyes and pressing gentle kisses to his lips.

“My good Alpha. Such a good Pup. You’ll need to give Sherlock his aftercare. He doesn’t want it from me.”

John nodded his understanding and forced himself to come out a bit so he could speak, “Will that be an issue? Will this damage things between you two? Between us?”

“No,” Lestrade replied, shaking his head, “He’s right. I love him, but I have to remember he’s not Mycroft. He deserves something besides the same I give his brother. I need to be his boss, in a way. It’s what he needs, and it’s what _I_ need. Leave it to him to know that first, despite the fact that _I’m_ the experienced Alpha!”

“Help me get him to his bedroom? I think I need to make this a bit more tender.”

“Yeah,” Lestrade nodded, “I think that’s a good idea.”

Lestrade winked and John grinned. John scooped Sherlock up bridal style and Lestrade opened the door and steadied him. They settled down together, Lestrade lying on his back with the two snuggled up to him king style. John discarded his outfit for their kip, giving the plug a look of longing. It felt too good, but he’d get sore if he kept it in for much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXX

John felt like he hadn’t been asleep for more than an instant, but he was instantly awake at the feel of the Omega pressing against him. A glance around showed Lestrade sitting in Sherlock’s desk chair, legs crossed and a smug grin on his face. They’d been asleep for nearly six hours according to Sherlock’s bedside clock. Sherlock smiled softly up at John as he sniffed up and down his body and lapped at his slowly rising cock.

“Are you going to ‘make love’ to me?” Sherlock mocked.

John smirked, “Yeah, but I can punish you just as easily if you keep up that tone.”

Sherlock squirmed a bit, his expression evasive, “I don’t… I don’t know how to do this, John. How to be… tender.”

“Then let me show you, yeah?”

John crawled over Sherlock’s body and pressed a kiss to his full lips.

“You taste like Lestrade and I.”

“I should,” John chuckled, “I’ve been licking the both of you up all day. Hmmm, let me add to that.”

John moved down Sherlock’s body, kissing him tenderly and nipping at sensitive areas. He spent some time suckling on a nipple, enjoying the flood of milk into his mouth, before giving it a nip and then sitting up to twist them sharply. Sherlock hissed and arched his back, his eyes darkening. John continued to abuse his nipples until Sherlock was panting and had a pretty flush starting up his cheeks. When he was whimpering and writhing with need John gently spread his legs and settled between them.

“John,” Sherlock whispered, sliding his arms around the shorter man’s neck.

John lined himself up and pressed in slowly, moaning as the slick fluids sucked around his cock. John growled eagerly, as his quickly swelling knot pressed against Sherlock’s entrance again. It was too soon to knot him, so he calmed himself with a few slow breaths, nuzzling Sherlock’s neck and lapping at his mating mark. He slid out and pressed back in with agonizing slowness. Sherlock tossed his head from side to side, face flushed and filled with emotion. He wanted to hide his face so the two Alphas leaning over his body couldn’t see him overwhelmed with love for them. It didn’t work. He arched his back and writhed beneath John.

“Jooohn,” Sherlock cried out, his body aching for release, “Greg! Oh gods, please!”

“You’re so close already,” John breathed, “Beautiful. You gorgeous man. Come all over me, Sherlock. I want to feel your heat on my stomach.”

“Oh gods, Joooohn,” Sherlock almost sobbed.

And then he was sobbing, fat tears rolling down his cheeks that had nothing to do with pain and everything to do with the man gently stroking his sides and pressing loving, tender kisses to anywhere he could reach. Sherlock had been brought to the brink of both pain and pleasure with them earlier, and now he was dragged kicking and screaming to an abyss of _sentiment_. John’s gaze between kisses, his eyes constantly caressing Sherlock’s mind as well as his body, pierced through him as surely as his member impaled him.

“Oh gods, oh gods!” Sherlock sobbed, “Please!”

“Please what, Sherlock?” John soothed, “Tell me, love. Tell me what you need.”

“G-greg,” Sherlock sobbed.

“How do you need me, lover?” Lestrade asked, his voice a deep purr of pleasure.

“P-please… too much… can’t… need distance,” Sherlock cried out, writhing below John as his climax teased him with its closeness.

“You want pain again, love?” Lestrade asked.

Sherlock nodded frantically.

Lestrade leaned over, close to his ear, gave his neck a gentle kiss, and whispered, “No.”

John knotted him, burying himself in the frantic man’s body in an instinctive need to stop him from fleeing from him. Sherlock fell apart. He choked on his tears while John soothed him with gentle kisses and caresses. He shook from head to toe while John’s hips rolled deep inside of him, urging him to accept the release he so desperately needed. John could feel Sherlock’s body clenching, tugging at John’s cock and squeezing his knot. He held himself off, wanting Sherlock to find his pleasure first. John was so tense that he knew he’d be mindless once he climaxed.

Sherlock was hovering on the edge, his arms gripping the man inside of him desperately. He wrapped his legs around him as well and the angle went from fantastic to perfect. John cried out, his voice agonized as he tried to hold himself back. It was beautiful. The man cared for him beyond all rationale. John even managed to press a hand in between their tightly wrapped bodies and stroke his cock. It was all Sherlock needed and he came so hard he couldn’t take a breath. He lay there, mouth open in a silent scream, while John’s hot seed flooded his body. The man was babbling love and affection for him; his voice cracking as his orgasm drew out while Sherlock’s body naturally massaged his knot.

Sherlock’s muscles were amazing. The Omega himself was brilliant. This moment was perfect. Sherlock’s passage stroked and squeezed his knot, the muscles working overtime to pull every last drop of come out of John’s body while he waxed poetic on the virtues of Sherlock’s eyes, lips, hair, and arsehole. He felt Sherlock chuckle warmly against his ear, the man petting his back and shushing him softly.

“You’re making a fool of yourself, John,” Sherlock teased lightly.

“Shut up yourself,” John gasped, jerking his hips as a particularly hard squeeze caused his knot to re-inflate rapidly, “If I want to write prose about your manpussy I’ll damn well do it! _I’m_ the Alpha!”

“Oh good grief,” Sherlock scoffed with a roll of his eyes clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Lestrade reached out and petted John’s backside.

“John, love, you _really_ don’t want to keep talking,” Lestrade insisted with a grin.

“There once was ponce named Sherlock,  
Who often behaved like a pillock,” John recited.

“Oh hell!” Sherlock laughed.

“He swallowed my dick,  
Became less a prick,  
And now he’s addicted to two cocks.”

Lestrade collapsed forward onto the bed, roaring with laughter while John groaned as Sherlock’s giggles squeezed his cock once again.

“Oi! Stop that!”

Sherlock honestly _did_ try to stop his laughter, but only because he imagined it wasn’t the most pleasant sensation on one’s very swollen cock.

“If you don’t stop laughing,” John warned, “I won’t be able to get my knot to come down, I’ll end up coming again, and then you won’t get tied to the bitch post later!”

“Oh,” Sherlock sobered.

Lestrade did as well, “Really? Today? Again?”

“He can take it,” John smiled, nuzzling Sherlock’s earlobe and then giving it an affectionate nip, “Can’t you, gorgeous?”

“I… I think so,” Sherlock reasoned. He was sore, his bruises beginning to throb in a way that demanded sleep, but he wanted to please his Alpha and harem mate so badly that it was a much deeper physical ache.

“Will you tell us if you can’t?” John asked, “Or will you be a proud, stubborn git and let me hurt you for real? For the record, no one will be mad if you don’t want to go again, but we’ll be seriously miffed if you push yourself too hard.”

“Let me see how I feel off your cock,” Sherlock decided after a moment of thought.

“Sounds fair,” John sighed, and snuggled against him. Their position didn’t allow a lot of movement. If he’d taken Sherlock from behind they’d at least be able to spoon. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind. He was stroking John’s hair and purring contentedly, his body rumbling with Omega happiness. Lestrade stretched out beside them and stroked Sherlock’s hair, brushing it away from his sticky face. He passed John a tissue and the man gently cleaned Sherlock’s face for him. Sherlock sighed in contentment. He’d never allowed an Alpha to coddle him before, not even after a scene. It hadn’t felt right until now.

Sherlock was dozing a bit when he felt the pop of release and his muscles unconsciously clenching to keep John’s seed inside of him.

“Gods. I need the loo first.”

“Of course,” John laughed, “You need help walking?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sherlock scoffed, and then toppled onto the floor in an ungainly heap.

John and Lestrade were kind enough not to laugh at him. John helped him to the loo and Sherlock sat on it until he felt empty again. He was as vocal as he liked complaining about that aspect, and ignored the snickers of the two Alphas in the kitchen. When he hobbled out they had a sandwich and water for him. He pounced on it, leaning against John’s side.

“Does this qualify as a sex marathon?” Sherlock wondered.

“I think so, yeah,” John grinned.

“Hm, then you two are going to _brag_ about this, aren’t you?”

“No,” John replied, “I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“I will,” Lestrade grinned.

Sherlock shifted a bit on the cushioned seat, his expression suddenly serious, “I don’t want to be passed around like Molly.”

“You won’t,” Lestrade replied.

“I don’t want to be rented out on occasion like Anderson, either.”

“You aren’t Molly or Phil. You’re my Omega and I’ll do my best to do right by you at every turn. You can be with me, John… really anyone in the harem. You keeping your eggs?”

“No,” Sherlock replied after glancing sideways at John and receiving a supportive smile, “I want Molly to have them.”

“She’ll look lovely when she’s round with your cubs, Sherlock,” John murmured, nuzzling Sherlock’s hair, “Will you share custody?”

“I don’t think so. I’ve no time for a child,” Sherlock shrugged, “Molly can raise them with Lest… with Greg.”

“Yeah. Too many criminals to catch,” John chuckled, missing the warmth in Lestrade’s eyes at Sherlock’s correction, “Just so long as you have time for your nieces and nephews.”

“I _always_ make time for them. The little brats,” Sherlock scoffed.

They all shared a chuckle and Lestrade leaned in for a kiss, pecking Sherlock’s pouting lips.

**A/N: Ugh. This sounds like an ending but it’s NOT, because I really, really, really have some domestic harem bliss stuff to do… and angry sex… between a pairing ya’ll might not be into. So I’ll tag it as such and you can skip it if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

_A thousand apologies to my dearest Val_rae for taking AGES to get this chapter out. I promise it wasn’t for lack of love for you!_

Sherlock and Mycroft both walked into the room, paused dramatically, and bowed slightly to their pack Alpha. The room erupted in applause and they turned sharply and headed to their chairs. Their chairs faced each other, giving the setting a dueling banjos feel, but it was a cello that each pressed between their spread thighs. Sherlock gave Mycroft a soft smirk, the man returned the look with a lowered chin and a raised eyebrow and stroked his fingers down his instrument intimately. The soft sound that it produced filled the room and John shifted as arousal flared in him. Everything about Sherlock turned him on. Everything. Including his cocky nattering fights with Mycroft. This was them competing with each other for their pack Alphas attention, and John loved to see them compete. So did Lestrade, who was giving the two Omegas a wicked grin as they launched into ‘[Smooth Criminal’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kddgTAY4x8I). Sherlock looked as if he were raping his cello. Mycroft as if it were having it’s way with him. Both were flushed and visibly panting. John swallowed hard and did his best to get through to the end of the song without pulling out his cock and masturbating like a teenager.

Afterwards both Omegas stood and bowed, their pack clapping cheerfully before they sat down again and started a slower song. John recognized it as ‘[Every Breath You Take’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7WEIbj93uY). He gave Lestrade an amused grin and the man snickered lightly. Everyone around them stood up and started to mingle.

“Quite the performance,” John grinned as he stood and headed towards the Pup area with Lestrade in tow.

“They’re lovely, aren’t they?” Lestrade replied with a contented sigh. Then he noticed that John was dragging him about, “Oi! I have to socialize. You get me every night.”

“Just a bit?” John pleaded, holding up his Frisbee.

“No! Don’t make me smack you with a newspaper,” Lestrade laughed, then slipped out of John’s grip and headed off to congratulate the new couple.

John sighed and went into the pen to play with Dimmock who was happy to wrestle with him. John had forgone a suit and tie for the event in favor of his more comfortable, and most stylish, [Pup costume](http://gadgethim.walyou.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/10/Cool_Motorcycle_Suits_12.jpg). It was a motorcycle outfit, a designer one that Sherlock had bought him after a very lucrative case. It was covered in white Lorica lacerations that created a beautiful pattern not unlike a tattoo. John loved it and took every opportunity he had to wear it. Finally he tired of playing and headed out to haunt Lestrade again.

Gregory smiled and slipped an arm around his hips, pulling him in close this time.

“You’ve met my catamite, John, haven’t you?” Lestrade asked.

John blinked towards the couple in front of him, realizing he’d unwittingly intruded on Gregory chatting up the newly bonded pair. They were an Alpha/Omega combo, a lucky union between a new Omega named Mary who had joined up by getting herself bonded to an existing Alpha in Lestrade’s pack rather than going through his harem and being initiated. As such, she knew practically no one in their huge family aside from her mate Bill.

“I don’t think I have,” Mary replied, apparently unsure how to act around him as she kept her eyes lowered but glanced up curiously.

“He’s quite the charmer. You’ll have to keep them apart, Bill!” Lestrade laughed.

“I’m occupied,” John purred, and nuzzled behind Lestrade’s ear with his nose.

“Mm, good Alpha,” Lestrade purred back, turning his head to catch his lips in a kiss.

Mary looked horrified, but said nothing; Bill looked as if he wanted to sink into the floor. The idea of two Alphas together was shocking and quite illegal. As far as the law was concerned, John was only a part of the harem to breed Lestrade’s Omegas without having to go through channels to do so, the reality was that he was virtually Sherlock’s mate while he spent the occasional night in Lestrade’s bed- sometimes with Sherlock there as well. As such, Mary was being introduced to quite the shock.

Sherlock and Mycroft had launched into [We Found Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wbjSdbClAEo), so Mary let out a happy cry and dragged her besotted husband out to the dance floor. John turned to slip his arms around Lestrade’s waist and they found each other swaying in place while they chatted happily, not quite dancing but not quite separate either.

“Molly’s pregnancy is going well?”

“She’s gorgeous. I just wish she could have been here.”

Molly was carrying Sherlock and Frank’s offspring, placed there by artificial insemination. It was her second pregnancy with Sherlock’s eggs, the first having been Sherlock and John’s progeny. The resultant set of twins were adored by all and John saw them every day when he visited his Alpha. Sherlock was curious about them but still showed no real interest in parenting- much to Molly’s relief since he probably could have made stealing the children an easy task. He had nursed them a couple of times right after they were born, but he’d quickly become bored with that situation and John and Lestrade had greedily slurped up his milk instead.

The song switched over to ‘[With or Without You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A7kaIiDNkQo)’ and John gave up his pretense at not dancing and laid his head on Lestrade’s shoulder.

“You’ve made us all so happy, John,” Lestrade sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“You’ve given me purpose and life. Sherlock is my everything. I’m finally content in my own skin. You’re a dream I never thought I’d have, never dared to fantasize about.”

“Mmmm, keep talking like that and I’ll find a coat closet to ravage you in,” Lestrade growled.

John shivered in longing, “I thought you had to socialize?”

Lestrade sighed, “I do. Damn. Sometimes I wish I could hand the pack over to someone else for a night and just curl up with my harem. We get interrupted so often, whether it’s cases or problems, or a crying baby…”

“I know, but it’s worth it in the end. You have what you need, don’t you?”

“I do now, yeah,” Lestrade sighed happily, squeezing him briefly, “My beautiful Alpha.”

“My strong Owner.”

The song switched over to [‘The Resistance’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mG-5Gp5Eo4A) and they separated with a sigh to talk to someone headed towards them. They continued to chat and nibble on hors d'oeuvresas Sherlock and Mycroft launched into their final song, [‘Viva la Vida’](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dp_SwthvfGc). The night seemed to take forever without their respective partners near them, so they stuck close for the rest of the evening, even after Mycroft and Sherlock left the stage and came sidling up for their reward kisses. The two Omegas preened by their side as many came up to compliment them via the Alpha attached at their side.

“Your Omega played beautifully.”

“I’ve never heard contemporary songs played on a cello, you must be so proud of him.”

“He plays as beautifully as he looks.”

“What a lovely submissive attitude, he’s so well trained and talented!”

This last was met with a glare from Sherlock, but John pinched his arse to keep him in line. When the Beta woman left Sherlock muttered angrily about the score they’d been asked to play.

“Mycroft and I are concert cellists. That was a farce.”

“That was beautiful,” John admonished, “And so were you.” _Just wait till I get you home._

“I shall require comfort after being subjected to Rihanna and U2.” _Beat me. Take me. Make me yours._

“You like Rihanna. I’ve seen you dance to it when you think I’m not looking.” _I’m going to worship that gorgeous body._

“I always know you’re watching.” _I display myself for you. Go on. Worship me._

“You do not.” _Tease_.

“Of course I do. I’m always aware of you.” _I live for your attention._

“As am I.” _I live to give you attention._

Lestrade walked up to them with the clear intention of saying something, but stopped in his tracks, “Damn. What did I just walk in on?”

“Nothing,” They both stated.

“Liars,” Gregory chuckled, “You want me to tell you where that coat closet is?”

Sherlock sniffed haughtily, “I think I can manage to find it on my own.”

Lestrade laughed, but the party was breaking up so they headed back to their limo and climbed inside. It was a bit snug with almost the entire harem in there, but they managed it quite cozily. They headed back to Mycroft’s posh house for an after party that was almost sure to include a nice orgy. Until Sherlock and Anderson started fighting about their last case together on the way there.

The argument continued into the house, Lestrade sighing in frustration as he headed upstairs to take Molly some food from the party. When he returned they were still at it, but the decibels had gone up significantly. John was scowling at them, contemplating stepping in, but he didn’t have permission to punish Anderson. When Lestrade stepped back into the room their eyes met and they nodded firmly to each other and headed towards the pair of Omegas, who were toe to toe and shouting in each other’s faces.

“If you weren’t so sodding arrogant…!”

“If you opened your eyes and _thought_ for one second of the day…!”

Then Anderson moved. For a split second John thought he was actually going to _attack_ Sherlock, but instead he grabbed his curls and pressed his face against his in a sloppy, one-sided kiss. John and Lestrade froze, gaping at the pair, and their astonishment only grew when Sherlock’s hands moved to cup the back of Anderson’s neck and press against the small of his back, and he started to snog him in return. For a moment there was a stunned silence, and then the two Omegas moaned into each other’s mouths and John started struggling with the fly of his pants. Lestrade glanced at him and then mirrored his actions. There was no way in hell they were missing out on wanking to a free porno right in front of them!

“This is the stuff of…” John started.

“ _Shhh!_ Don’t ever mention a miracle when it’s happening!” Greg hissed.

Sherlock and Anderson toppled to the floor, groping each other frantically. Anderson nipped at Sherlock’s lips and he moaned heatedly, grinding his hips against the Omega’s crotch. They began to tug each other’s clothes off, rolling until Sherlock was on top and straddling him. The consulting detective tore Anderson’s shirt open, leaving him panting for more. Sherlock let out a growl and crushed their lips together as their hips began to grind hungrily.

“Bloody hell,” Lestrade grumbled, “ **Finish stripping!”**

Their bodies shuddered as the Dom voice went through them and the two Omegas began to struggle out of their trousers. Sherlock slid down Anderson’s body, pulling his trousers and pants down with him, before grasping his ankles and pushing them up to spread Anderson’s legs. He crawled up in between them and guided the Omega’s hands to his trousers. Anderson sat up and tugged Sherlock’s clothes off while he wiggled accommodatingly.

“I’m going to fuck you, Philip,” Sherlock purred, his voice laced with venom despite the meaning of the actual words.

“You haven’t got a big enough dick for it,” Anderson snarled back.

“If I fuck you until you scream like a girl,” Sherlock sneered, “You owe me a favour.”

“Oh? And what favour is that?”

“You don’t say anything snide to me at a crime scene for the next five cases.”

“ _I_ don’t say anything snide to _you_?!” Anderson ranted.

“And _that’s_ about the pitch I’ll be going for,” Sherlock smirked.

“You smarmy posh bast-“ Sherlock leaned down and bit Anderson’s neck, reducing him to moans and soft thrusts with his hips.

“I bet I won’t even need to stretch you,” Sherlock growled.

“That’s because your prick is…” Anderson’s complaint was cut off with a whimper as Sherlock thrust into him in one go.

“Yessss,” Sherlock hissed, “So wet and ready for me.”

“Sherlock,” Anderson gasped, wrapping his arms around the Omega’s neck.

“Mmmm, that’s it, Philip. Now your legs.”

Anderson complied and Sherlock set up a brutal pace, pounding into the Omega beneath him while growling savagely. John and Lestrade were squeezing their knots while stroking the tips of their cocks, but the idea of touching each other was just too good. John moaned as Lestrade pushed him down to his hands and knees. The pack Alpha leaned over him and began to stroke his cock while frotting against his backside.

“Myc! Lube!” Lestrade barked.

“Oh, bother,” Mycroft sighed, putting his book down, “I’d rather not be present at all for this humiliating display. May I be dismissed?”

“Lube first. Then go,” Lestrade snarled, squeezing John’s growing knot.

“Oh, fuck, Greg,” John moaned, arching back against him.

Mycroft stepped forward and Lestrade leaned back so he could dribble lubricant all over John’s arsecrack and Lestrade’s cock and hands. With a greedy snarl Lestrade pressed back against John’s arse and began to grind eagerly. Mycroft scoffed and left.

Sherlock gave Anderson’s arse a sharp slap, “Philip if you _ever_ want me to get off I suggest you do more than lie there like a fish!”

“Who says I want you to get off?” Anderson snarled, “You still haven’t made me squeal!”

Sherlock pulled out with an angry growl and flipped Anderson over violently, plunging into his body fast and hard.

“Oh, fuck yeah like that!” Anderson gasped.

Sherlock grinned and pulled out, pressing his three fingers into Anderson’s arse before adding a fourth.

“Are you going to…” Anderson gasped, his words cut off as Sherlock slid more of his hand in and then tucked his thumb to press his hand in up to the wrist, “Ohhhh yeeeees, fist me!”

“No,” Sherlock smirked, then curled his fingers and began to rapidly massage Anderson’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck! Yes!” Anderson set off to shouting and moaning, his hips shivering as pleasure rocketed through him.

“He hasn’t figured out…” John gasped.

“Don’t spoil it,” Lestrade growled.

“I’m close,” John moaned.

“Come, then,” Lestrade growled, “Do it, you hung beast.”

John grunted out his release at the same time Anderson looked down and realized his cock was leaking copiously onto the carpet beneath him.

“Wha-wha-what are you?!” Anderson babbled.

“Look at it, Philip,” Sherlock growled, “Look at all your pleasure draining away.”

“If you think this is going to make me scream you… you… you…”

“I… I… I… am going to make you _shriek._ ”

“Nooooo,” Anderson moaned, watching the puddle grow, “Please, Sherlock!”

“Begging isn’t good enough, I’m no Sadist,” Sherlock taunted, “Do you think I can drain away more than one orgasm? That might be one already.”

“I’ll not shriek!” Anderson argued back, his voice approaching a higher decibel.

“Not yet you haven’t, I wonder if you’ll even feel your orgasm if I stop now?”

“Let me come you bastard!” Anderson shrieked.

Sherlock released his constant pressure on his prostate and flipped him back over, straddling his hips this time. Anderson’s eyes widened as Sherlock gave him a smirk and then slid slowly down his cock. Anderson’s mouth was hanging open as he gasped for breath over and again. Sherlock smiled as he bottomed out, letting out a soft sigh of relief.

“Well now, that feels nice,” Sherlock smiled, “Ready?”

“Oh gods, you’re so, so hot,” Anderson whimpered, arching up into Sherlock’s body.

“It is lovely, isn’t it?” Sherlock purred, “I think I’ll hold out and fuck you again when I’m done riding you until you can’t see straight. We Omegas so rarely get to bury our cocks inside anyone.”

So saying he began to roll his hips, watching in wicked joy as Anderson fell apart beneath him. John was close to a second climax while Lestrade rounded off his first and showered him with come, growling and rubbing it across his back. The scent of his Alpha’s come mixed with the steamy musk of the two Omegas torturing each other was driving him wild. A moment later John groaned as his cock erupted onto the floor. Anderson chose that moment to gasp, choke, and the writhe beautifully as he came inside of Sherlock’s body.

“Oh, that’s _lovely_ ,” Sherlock purred, “Now you’re going to eat it out of me.”

“N-no…” Anderson moaned.

“Yes you are, and I’m going to come all over your stomach while you do,” Sherlock slid off of his cock while he whimpered a bit, “And if you’re _very_ good, I’ll suck you off while you do.”

“It’s wrong that I find that so very erotic,” Lestrade groaned.

“Sherlock Dom’ing someone? Fucking sexy as hell,” John whimpered, half lying in his come while Lestrade continued to rut against him with increasing urgency, “I think he might be a Switch.”

Sherlock slid free of Anderson’s cock and turned over, pressing his sopping wet arse against the man’s face and grinding against it.

“Go on,” Sherlock smirked, “I’m clean down there. Just your _filthy come_ filling my arse.”

Anderson dug in, pressing his tongue inside Sherlock’s body and lapping at the fluids dripping there; the mixture of salty come and bitter Omega lube making him wriggle in longing.

“Oh, gods,” Lestrade gasped, “I want to watch him order you about.”

John snickered, “Come over for tea then, he does it all the time. ‘John one for me. John don’t touch that. John pass me my phone’.”

Sherlock let out a heated moan as Anderson wrapped his hand around Sherlock’s cock and began to stroke him. Finally overcome, Sherlock sank forward and wrapped his lips around Anderson’s cock, moaning as he began to felate him slowly and with intense purpose.

“Oh, fuuuuck,” Lestrade moaned, his dick pulsing hot against John’s arse.

“Mmm, yeah, come all over me,” John moaned softly, arching his hips to encourage the man as his cock continued to spurt at random.

Sherlock moaned around Anderson’s cock as he came across his abdomen, drawing the other Omega into his second climax with a strangled cry against his bottom. Sherlock keened in longing, beginning to gyrate his hips as his need mounted. Anderson was fingering his arse now, his tongue flicking in and out between two fingers while his other hand fisted Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock was reduced to whimpering in minutes, his damp forehead pressed to Anderson’s thigh.

John and Lestrade, sated physically but drunk on the sight, crawled the short distance between them to lean in and breathe in their scent. Lestrade stroked Anderson’s hair and whispered how beautiful he was while John gently turned Sherlock’s face and caught his mouth in a heated kiss. Sherlock gasped into John’s mouth as his orgasm tumbled out of him and went limp across Anderson’s body. John sat up and gave Lestrade a half grin that he returned along with a wink.

“Happy families,” Sherlock sighed.


End file.
